Wolf Waters
by explodingrainbowstars1422
Summary: 1000 years ago: Erzsebet is the daughter of a werewolf, her life is almost perfect. But when she meets a family from the village of normal people, dark and twisting events unfold and a dark secret about her father is discovered.
1. Erzsebet

I stood there, completely still in the lake, water up to my knees. It soothed me. Calming me from yet another rage I had at my elder brother. Father was going to kill me when he saw my state. He was the sort of man who expected a daughter to act with lady-like etiquette, not a daughter with water up to her knees. I came to this lake that surrounds our village to bathe and wash my hair but I got distracted with the euphoric feeling of the cool water.

I decided to do what I came here to do. I untied the braid in my jet black hair and let it fall in the water. I ran my fingers through it, pulling any knots that appeared. When it was completely smooth, I just stood in the water and looked at my reflection. I was by far, one of the most beautiful girls in my village; I had black wavy hair that fell to my waist and my eyes were large and light blue with a thick set of black eyelashes. My appearance caused a stir among my werewolf village, all of the villagers, including my father, had olive skin, brown hair and brown eyes. But my skin was as white as snow, sometimes I wished it was tanner so others would not notice how different I looked.

I quickly braided back my hair and ran back to my house; I lived in a village of people who would turn into beasts (werewolves) at the full moon. My father and two brothers triggered their curse by choice and now, every full moon I must stay behind and defend the other villages from our husbands and brothers. I heard that the village of normal people nearby do the same and hide from their neighbors. I will never trigger my curse and leave my children to be frightened of their own mother.

* * *

The normal arrived in the mystical land not long after my people, they immediately accepted what we were and called a truce. We have lived in peace with them for over twenty years; every year there would a grand festival celebrating the friendship between the two villages. At the festival there would be dancing, drinking and girls would be allowed to behave like strumpets without being scolded by their parents. I on the other hand have been forbidden from attending the festival, father never explained why. But this year I am determined to go.

'Erzsebet', father hissed as I entered to room,

'what?', I replied, irritation clear in my voice.

'GO CHANGE IMMEDIATELY!' He yelled, pointing to my wet dress. I stalked off to my room, took off my soaking dress and put on a black dress I was fond of.

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen, my aunt was preparing a stew for dinner, father was talking to my eldest brother Caius and my younger brother Henrii was carving his name into the table,

'What are we, twelve now?' I ask, mocking his child-like ness,

'Shut up, I'm bored' he said,

'Well you can go make yourself useful and convince father to let us go to the festival tomorrow', I asked, knowing that there is no chance in hell he would help me,

'are you seriously still going on about that bloody festival' he said, 'yes because I'm the only girl my age who's not allowed to go' I said, hoping he would hear my plea and help,

'Well if you're so keen on going, just ask him yourself' he said and turned back to the carving on the table,

'No because he doesn't listen to me, you're the baby of the family, you get anything you want, he'll listen to you and besides Sophiana will be there', he flushed when I mentioned a girl he fancied,

'Fine, I'll ask' and I knew that I'd won the argument.

* * *

At supper that evening, when everything was quiet Henrii asked my father quietly if we would be allowed to go to the festival. 'No, absolutely not' he declared,

'what' I yelled and looked at my younger brother, I knew that with my mention of Sophiana I had him on my side, 'I don't like that man, Mikael, and you won't like him either' he said with pride in his voice,

'I think I'm allowed to make that decision for myself, thank you' I said with cheek in my voice, father glared at me and I immediately looked down at my food not saying anything,

'I see no reason why the children should not be allowed to go to this year's festival' my aunt piped up.

'Fine, but be home by sunrise' father said with anger and worry in his voice.

* * *

I knew that I should be happy that Caius, Henrii and I are allowed to go to the festival but I couldn't stop thinking about why father seemed so worried about me going and why he seemed to hate that Mikael man so much. I assumed he was just looking out for me and I should stop worrying but I've never ever even seen father lay eyes on that Mikael man, something must have happened before I was born that caused father to be a worry wart ever since.

The sun rose early the next morning and I heard Henrii start to wake up. I lay in my bed thinking over the past few days and what today was bound to bring. My aunt had agreed to help set up the festival and had asked me to help her. When I heard movement from my aunt's room I got up and put on a simple, white dress, I would change into a nicer dress this evening. I ran my finger through my hair and then let it loose around my shoulders.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! Elijah will come in next chapter xoxo Ruby**


	2. Elijah

**hey angel faces :) Chapter is here, its a little bit longer than the last chapter! xoxo Ruby**

Erzsebet! Hurry, I'm leaving now' I heard my aunt call and I ran out to meet her.

We walked to where the festival is being held, it was in the middle of the forest in-between the two villages. The opening was beautiful, the trees were just the right shade of green and small flower had just started to blossom, a river flowed around the field and the sound of the water was soothing. I had never been to this part of the forest but I was sure to return often. I helped my aunt set up a fire to cook on and then helped with a bigger fire in the middle of the field, I had been at work for about an hour when I couldn't help but see a man looking at me from afar, and he was good looking with dark, long wavy hair and dark eyes, I had never seen him before so I assumed he was from the other village. 'Sorry love I did not mean to be staring', he said when he saw me looking at him,

'It's alright, I apologize for staring also its just I've never seen someone from your village before' I replied and then noticed how awkward this conversation had become,

'Have you never come to one of these festivals before?' he said as he walked towards me with I kind look on his face,

'No father forbid me' I replied, disappointment clear in my voice, 'shame, are you coming to tonight's festival?' he asked,

'Yes, my brothers and I convinced my father to let us go but I don't think he will be coming' I said. He was about to say something when a cheerful girl cut him off, she looked as if she could be from my village, she had soft olive skin, dark brown eyes and pretty face

'Elijah, I've been looking for you, who's this?' she said looking at me, 'sorry Tatia I've been busy, this is…..'

'Erzsebet' I quickly said, Tatia relaxed when it became clear that we'd only just met,

'It's nice to meet you, I'm Tatia Petrova, and Elijah your mother wishes to see you' she said looking at Elijah with adoring eyes,

'Ok then, I'd best be off, it was nice to meet you Erzsebet I look forward to seeing you tonight'. And with that he walked off with Tatia's arm intertwined with his leaving me standing alone in the field.

* * *

I ran back to my village as fast as I could, I was almost home when my friend Merida caught me off guard. I warm flood of happiness swept over me when I laid eyes on my best friend, 'Hey I haven't seen you all day where were you?' she asked with an irritated tone,

'I was helping set up for the festival' I replied,

'ARE YOU GOING THIS YEAR!' she yelled causing people around us to stare,

'Yes, Fathe-' before I could finish my sentence she cut me off with an excited hug,

'We should get ready together, I'll go grab my stuff and meet you at your place, ok' and then she ran off before I could even give my answer.

* * *

I loved Merida, she was my best friend and we did everything together. I met her after my mother had died and everything seemed dark and I felt as if I'd never be happy again and then this bubbly, happy person just came into my life and made everything alright. Merida was allowed to go to the festivals since she was fifteen and was always telling me about how amazing they were. After about ten minutes she can running into my room, her arms filled with clothes and other things I could not make out, she put her stuff on my bed and sighed when she saw me looking through my clothes box, 'haven't you even decided what you're wearing yet' she said with her eyebrows raised, I knew these festivals meant a lot to girls in our village, most girls wanted to marry someone from the other village and live with them away from the wolf people.

'No, I've been busy' I said in a frustrated tone trying to find a particular dress.

This particular dress was beautiful, I'd never worn it before and I thought this was an appropriate time to wear it. The dress was a grey-blue color that shimmered in light; it was embroidered with black string in the pattern of water flowers. Merida gasped when I took it out of the box, 'where on earth did you get it' she said, not many girls in the villages had dresses like this one, most dresses were plain with brown corsets,

'mother made it before she died' I replied,

'it's beautiful' she said in wonder.

* * *

We put on our dresses; Merida's was deep green velvet that had been edged with brown beads, her corset was the same brown as her hair and beads. Merida wore her best jewelry that was a simple gold chain with an emerald jewel on the end. I put on my dress and Merida put on my black corset, I was a skinny girl and had no need for a corset but it made the dress look better. I only had a few pieces of jewelry mainly copper, metal and bronze but I had some silver and gold. I picked a simple silver chain with a charm on the end, the charm was a circle with a weird lined pattern on it, it also had a sapphire at the top. When you smelt the necklace it smelt of a herb, the smell was sweet, rich smell. I braided Merida's hair and curled the remaining pieces with my fingers; I then placed small red flowers in the braid. Merida then did the same for me but my braid was different, it was a small braid that rapped around the back of my head leaving the majority of my light, black curls loose, she then placed small white flowers in my hair. Merida was a pretty girl but tonight she looked beautiful, she said I looked beautiful too I had nothing to see myself in but I took her word for it. Father bid Merida, Caius, Henrii and I goodbye and we left into the woods.

* * *

We had walked about a few minutes when I told Merida about Elijah, 'I met someone setting up today' this immediately caught her attention,

'from the other village', 'was he handsome', 'did he seem to like you', she started bombarding me with questions before I even had a chance to tell my story,

'whoa, Merida calm down he's just a boy and besides he wouldn't be interested in Erzsebet, she's too ugly' Caius said, mocking me. I glared at Caius and then turned back to Merida,

'he was handsome and from the other village but he seemed taken' I said,

'what do you mean SEEMED taken?' she asked still hoping,

'he was with Tatia Petrova', Merida gasped and my brothers laughed, I gave them weird looks,

'I've heard of her, she the one who was had a child out of wedlock' Merida answered my thoughts but it confused me more,

'Elijah seemed so moral though, a whores not his type' I said,

'you girls are such gossips, Erzsebet you've known this Elijah no longer than an hour and you already think you know his type' Caius said just as we arrived at the opening in the woods.

* * *

The place looked different as I did in the day. The fire seemed bigger and there were a lot more people. The river that flowed through glimmered in the firelight, the smell of properly cooked meat, alcohol and flower wafted through the air. People were playing loud music with their drums and other instruments. I looked around for Elijah but he was nowhere to be seen and neither was Caius, Merida or Henrii so I just decided to join in the dancing. It was a dance that most village girls knew and girls from the other village knew it too because there were faces I did not recognize. Girls from the other village looked different, most girls in my village had olive skin, dark eyes and dark hair, and these girls were paler and a verity of hair colours, some black, blonde and light brown. I was having such a good time dancing that I did not notice a new family join the festival.

**OMG cliffhanger! lol xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: **

**Pictures of You- The Last Goodnight **

**Who are you Really?- Mikki Ekko**


	3. Moonlit Wonders and Blue eyed Beauties

**Hello my little cupcake eaters, chapter 3 is here! xoxo Ruby**

The music stopped as they entered, I saw Elijah and knew this must be his family. His father was a violent looking man with a face that looked as if it had been always scowling. I saw a man that looked almost the same age as Elijah and I took it to be his brother, no one of his brothers, he seemed to have a few brothers, a younger one with dark hair and dark eyes, another that looked just like Elijah but younger and had a smirk on his face. The last brother I saw had light brown hair and looked sad and alone, he looked up as his family entered the opening, his eyes were the exact same colour as mine.

* * *

I knew it was a fluke but our eye colour was so different, it was an extremely light blue. The sad brother almost looked a bit like me; I guess that's why Elijah was staring at me. There was also a sister, she looked happy a guess she would be, she had a big family a beautiful face and a bright future ahead of her. My focus turned towards the woman who seemed to be the mother. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine, it was like staring into my reflection. Of course we looked different, her hair was a light shade of brown and she was older but there was something about her appearance that reminded her of me.

* * *

The music picked up a new tune, this time only the girls from my village knew it as it was a dance that represented a wolf, I was good at this dance, really good, well that's what people have told me. The moves were different from common dances; they were scary but yet seductive. The wolf girls must have looked good because I could feel the eyes of the men in the opening watching us, watching me.

* * *

Once the song had finished and a new song begun I walked over to get a drink. I don't drink alcohol but tonight I thought I might try, It was strong but tasted good. I saw Tatia run from over where Elijah's family were, 'what dance was that, it was brilliant?' she yelled over some drunk men,

'it's a wolf dance from our village' I replied feeling slightly awkward around her without Elijah, I looked over to where he was, he stood over talking to the younger brother that looked like him.

'Well you must teach me someday, it made every girl out there, no matter how ugly, look sexy and seductive' Tatia said, squeezing my hand. We talked some more then she ran over to the sad brother and they went over to where some couple were dancing and joined in, I assumed she was dancing with him because he looked sad.

* * *

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Merida and Caius who ran over to me with their hands linked, she'd clearly been drinking because she'd never hold hands with my brother right mindedly. 'Isn't this FUN?!' she yelled. Yep definitely drunk.

'Yes absolutely, can't believe I didn't think of telling Henrii to ask father if we could go, last year' I said laughing at her drunk, happy face. She was about to say something when Elijah walked over with his sister and brother that looked like him.

'Good evening, miss Erzsebet' he said, kissing my hand,

'good evening Elijah, this my friend Merida and my brother Caius' I said, throwing a quick, unimpressed glance at their linked hands which everyone saw, Elijah's brother and sister laughed and Merida's face went a deep red,

'Well Elijah you were right, she is a pretty little thing' said Elijah's younger brother. As soon as he said that I throw a triumphant glance at Caius,

'Pretty little thing eh? My brother doesn't seem to agree' I looked from Caius to Elijah and raised an eyebrow,

'Kol, don't be rude', said Elijah who had suddenly gotten really red, that had only made Kol's smirk grow. Merida, Elijah's sister and I burst out laughing at the awkward situation. After the laughter subsided I noticed that Caius's hands had moved from Merida's hands to her lower waist, he looked at her and she giggled, and with that they disappeared into the forest leaving to look on in shock.

Elijah, Kol and the blonde sister laughed at my shocked expression, 'Alcohol does wonders, darling' Kol said still laughing,

'Clearly' I said, and then joined in laughing. Kol and the sister excused themselves and joined in the new dance, 'so how's your night been, Elijah' I asked wondering if I would find out if he and Tatia were together,

'Before the festival my brother Niklaus and fought but the festival itself has been better than ever' he said, Elijah was extremely open with me considering we'd only just met,

'That explains why he looks so sad' I added, wondering where this conversation was heading,

'Well he doesn't seem so sad now' Elijah said in disgust and almost anger. I looked over to where Niklaus was and to my surprise it turned out that Tatia wasn't just dancing with Niklaus because he was sad. They were dancing to one of my village's seductive tunes, their bodies were close and their lips were almost in touching distance.

'I assumed you and Tatia were together, I mean the way she looks at you' I said remembering earlier today,

'It seems Tatia is having a bit of trouble deciding between us' he said cruelly,

* * *

I had an idea. 'Well one of the best ways to get her to choose you is to get her jealous' I suggested and then grinned at Elijah,

He hesitated for a moment, 'ok then' he said then offered his hand to me and I took it then we made our way over to where Tatia and Niklaus were dancing.

I could feel eyes watching Elijah and me as we danced, the song was slow and seductive and It fit perfectly. Some people looked on in confusion, clearly they knew about the love triangle between Elijah, Tatia and Niklaus and were confused to see Elijah dancing with me, others, like Kol and his sister knew what we were doing and were smirking at Tatia's reaction. Her reaction was funny to watch, it was a mix of confusion, anger and the desperate urge to keep an eye on us to make sure we didn't do anything other than dance. I through seductive looks at Elijah and mean looks at Tatia. We made eye contact at one point and Tatia looked at me with almost pure hatred. Tatia and I were sort of becoming friends but I guess I'll have to kiss that idea away. Kol and Blondie saw burst out laughing.

**as you can see i don't really love Tatia! just a quick note, if you want to get a picture of the girl i used to base Erzsebet on, look up Emily Rudd on google images, shes super beautiful. Like Me! no im kidding (ruby was denied good looks)**

**Soundtrack**

The Wolf- Fever Ray


	4. Red lips, Black eyes, White hair

**Hey angel faces! this is going to be a short chapter but an important one! we introduce a character that will shape the entire story! and she could possibly be a future love intrest for Kol! 3 xoxo Ruby**

**I unfortuatly don't own tvd, or Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Rebekah, Esther and i don't really own Erzsebet, Henrii, Caius either as they were mentioned as 'Klaus's father's family' in the show!**

The song finished and we made our way to Kol, Blondie and I noticed that Elijah was smiling and looked pleased with himself. As soon as we got over to where everyone was standing I looked over at Tatia, who was now telling a friend everything that just happened, she also still had the same expression on her face, I burst out laughing and so did Kol, Blondie and Elijah. Then I saw Niklaus walking over towards us.

'Good evening everyone, may I speak to Elijah for a moment alone please' he said, his accent a little more noticeable than the others, everyone looked over at the father and relaxed when they saw he wasn't looking,

'Of course Nik' Elijah answered,

'o oh, someone's in trouble' Kol added as Elijah walked away.

* * *

'I'm Rebekah by the way, I don't think we've been introduced' Blondie said,

'Erzsebet' she probably already knew my name but I said it just to be sure. 'I take it you're not Tatia's biggest fan' I said remembering how they almost laughed at her,

'I hate her,('strumpet' Kol added) she's the she devil and she's torn Elijah and Nik apart, I thank you for what you did, she stringing them along and making her jealous was the best way to get her to make her mind up' she said thanking me,

'Hahaha no problem, it was fun anyway, is it true she had a child out of wedlock?' I asked sounding like a gossip, Rebekah nodded a disgusted look on her face, 'what attracted someone as moral as Elijah to her?' I asked,

'Her looks, she's a pretty thing' Kol said, pretty girls was his area of expertise.

'Of course it's her looks, it's always about the looks' Rebekah sighed.

* * *

We shared a few more laughs about Tatia the village strumpet then we went to join the dance, I paired myself with Kol. This dance was one of my favorites it was joyful and fun, during the dance we swapped partners and my new partner was none other than Niklaus, the sad brother. 'You must be Erzsebet, Elijah's friend' he asked with almost a spiteful tone,

'I am and you must be Niklaus, his brother' I said with spite to match his. During the dance, we talked and I realized that he feared Tatia choosing Elijah over him, he feared being alone. He was wasting his time with Tatia, she was a seductive bitch and he was scared, lonely boy, she took advantage of him. Niklaus reminded me of my father, they were both afraid.

* * *

As soon as the music ended I bidded Niklaus and ran back over to Rebekah and Kol.

Suddenly a girl walked up to us, as soon as Rebekah saw her she wrestled her in a bear hug, she was a girl with beauty to match mine, she had white hair, pale skin and black eyes surrounded by a layer of thick eye lashes, she was wearing a dress of red and white with an embroidered pattern of roses down the front. 'Whoa whoa whoa, Rebekah your acting as if you haven't seen me in a thousand years, I saw you an hour ago' she said taken-aback by Rebekah's hug, 'who's this' she added, looking at me,

'This is Erzsebet' Rebekah said,

'I'm Bathilde' she said and shook my hand.

* * *

I spent the rest of the night with Rebekah, Kol, and the friend of Rebekah's, Bathilde. I noticed how Kol looked at her, it was different than the way he looked at other girls, he looked at other girls like they were food and he couldn't wait to get his hands on them, he looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature on earth.

I quickly became friends with Bathilde and Rebekah and we spent the rest of the evening avoiding Tatia, Niklaus and Elijah, leaving them to deal with their own scandal. Our attempt to avoid Tatia failed when we wanted to dance and village dance that needed four women, Tatia insisted she joined us.

* * *

We were like the elements Bathilde fire, Tatia earth, Rebekah air and I water. We all battled the earth. Rebekah and I broke her away piece by piece and Bathilde would burn her with those black eyes of hers.

Elijah and Niklaus's eyes watched Tatia as she danced, Kol's eyes watched Bathilde, and men's eyes watched Rebekah and Elijah's mother's eyes watched me. She was looking at me with almost a curious but scared expression. One of the reasons she look so scared lay on her neck, she was wearing the same necklace as me.

**Hoped you liked that! it was sorta hard to write X( oh well! btw Bathilde will play a huge role in the story**

**Soundtrack:**

**Loud- R5**


	5. The Necklace

**Heyyyyyyy Ruby here! **

**chapter 5**

The necklace was not identical however, hers was slightly larger and the stone was a ruby. I wondered why Elijah, Kol or Rebekah hadn't mentioned this, maybe they didn't pay attention to my necklace or maybe they thought it was a fluke. I got my necklace from my father; he said it was given to him by a witch before my birth. It accord to me that she must have been the witch, I was desperate to find out how she knew my father because he's never spoken to anyone from the other village, not in my lifetime anyway.

* * *

After the dance was finished I took it to Rebekah and Kol to ask about their mother. 'Hey Rebekah, no need for me to sound rude but is your mother a witch' I asked, hoping she took no offence in the question,

'Yes' she answered a bit shocked, 'what gave her away'?

'This necklace' I said as I pulled my necklace out to show her. She gasped as she saw it,

'Where did you get it?' she said in shock, 'this is my mother's design', I answered immediately,

'my father gave it to me, he said it was given to him by a witch, so when I saw your mother wear the same necklace I assumed the witch must have been your mother' I answered. I looked over to where Rebekah's mother was and I saw that she was looking at us. She walked over to where a dark skinned lady stood and they walked into the woods together. I suddenly had a really bad feeling. Rebekah was also looking over to where the two women had disappeared,

'That's Ayanna Bennet, mothers mentor' Rebekah said without looking at me. We decided to eavesdrop, we hid under a bush listening to every word,

'That's her, she wearing the necklace I gave her father, if Mikael sees her, he'll know it's her too' I heard Rebekah's mother say,

'He won't know Esther, Mikael doesn't know that that spell we did is even possible' Ayanna replied, trying to calm a distraught Esther. I was confused, really confused.

'Who's Mikael?' I whispered to Rebekah,

'My father' her answer shocked me. Why did my father fear hers? What was Esther and Ayanna hiding from her family? I'd heard enough for one night

'Come on, let's go' I told Rebekah and we quickly yet quietly moved out from under the bush.

'What was that all about' Rebekah asked me,

'No idea, but my father said he didn't like your father so they must know each other but I've never seen your parents in my life' I replied,

'Well not many people do like my father, he's feared among our village' she said,

'But my fathers a werewolf he has no reason to fear anybody' I said matter of factly.

'Ok, this is getting really weird, first you show up wearing a necklace like my mothers, then my mother turns out to be hiding something and then your father doesn't like mine even though they've never met!', I was about to say something when we were interrupted by Caius and a giggling Merida,

'come on Erzsebet, its almost sunrise, we'd better head back' he said and then I noticed that most people had headed home all except Elijah's family, a few drunk men, Tatia's family, a few other people and us.

'Hold on Caius, you head back, I'll be home soon' I told him and with that he, Merida and Henrii were gone and I was left with Rebekah. Kol came out of the Forest with a small brunette, much to Bathilde's dislike, he left the brunette and ran over to us,

* * *

'Hey' he said, with his signature smirk on his face,

'Where were you' Rebekah hissed at him,

'Sorry, I was a little preoccupied' he replied and his smirk widened, I saw from the corner of my eye Bathilde roll her eyes from where she was sitting on the log.

'I've got to go' I said loudly, so Elijah would hear me and come over, it worked.

Rebekah whispered in my ear, 'meet us here when the sun goes down, tonight' she said and I grinned.

'Rebekah, Kol we must be going, Miss Erzsebet it was a pleasure meeting you, I hope to see you next year' Elijah said and kissed my hand,

'Elijah, don't be silly, Kol, Bathilde and I are not going to make new friends and then not see them for another year, we're meeting her here tonight' she said and we all laughed,

Elijah rolled his eyes and smiled, 'well then I shall see you tonight then'.

* * *

I walked home slower than usual, thinking over the night. The sun was peeking over the horizon and when the first raise of sunlight hit my face I shielded my eyes because it had felt like a forever ago since my face had felt sun light. I tried thinking over the good time I had last night but all I could think about was Esther, my father and Mikael. Esther was hiding something, that was obvious and I had an uneasy feeling that my father had something to do with it.

* * *

'So? How was it?' my father said as soon as I walked in the house, 'very good actually, I met some new friends, Mikael's children' I added to cause a stir, this caught his attention, 'they're all very nice, the mother, Esther, seem nice too' his face drained of color and he opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately, 'you know her?' I said taking advantage of my father's discomfort,

'Yes, I knew her' he said plainly, 'but not very well' even though it was a small sentence I knew he was lying to my face.

'Well, I'm going to bed because I'll be out tonight as well' and with that I left him and went to sleep.

**Oh dear! whats papa bear hiding! don't want to spoil much but you'll love the next chapter its one of my favs! ;)**

**Soundtrack**

**So cold- Ben Cocks**

**Hey, soul sister- Train**


	6. Fire by Moonlight

**Hey little cupcakes**

**chapter 6 is here! I unfortuatly don't own TVD or the Characters, except Merida or Bathilde, i don't really own Erzsebet either as she was sorta mentioned...**

I slept most of the day, only waking up twice, once to get food the other to the noises in the other bed, it turned out that it wasn't the alcohol that made Merida sleep with Caius. I told them to shut up ten went back to bed. I got up just before the sun went down, ate dinner, bid my father goodbye then left into the woods.

* * *

I was now familiar with these tracks; I was excited to see them again, I had a feeling that Merida and I would now grow apart because she'd slept with my brother.

This forest was more beautiful tonight for some reason; maybe it was the lack of loud people to spoil the beauty. My quiet time didn't last long because I could hear them before I could see them. Rebekah ran over and hugged me as soon as she saw me, Kol was setting up a small fire where the fire from last night was, he grinned when he saw me and I grinned back. I noticed Tatia wasn't here,

'Oh she's coming, don't you worry, she coming' Rebekah said as though she'd read my thoughts, I pulled a disgusted face that made Kol burst out laughing,

'And where's Bathilde, I thought she was coming?' I asked him,

'why are you asking me, she's Rebekah's friend' Kol said and blushed, but I knew he knew where she was,

'She coming in a bit, her family eats supper late so she'll sneak Tatia out and then she'll be here'. Rebekah rolled her eyes and said.

'So how's your day been Erzsebet?' Elijah asked once we'd all sat down,

'oh very eventful, I slept, I ate and I listened to my brother and my best friend in bed' I answered casually making everyone laugh,

'So it wasn't alcohol that made her do it' Kol said whilst everyone was laughing,

'Clearly not, I still can't believe that she never told me that she fancied my elder brother' I said then pulled a face.

* * *

We continued joking about my best friend and elder brother when we heard arguing from someone in the bushes, 'how much further my feet hurt' the first voice said and immediately I knew it was Tatia's, she sounded like a spoilt child who didn't get what they wanted,

'where almost there so shut up and stop complaining' Bathilde said. When they appeared in the opening I saw that both girls had angry looks on their faces. Bathilde rolled her eyes when she saw Kol's smirk, 'no comment Kol, please' she said and sat down next to him

`I wasn't going to comment, darling' he said and she smiled a small smile at him.

Rebekah groaned 'eww guys take your tragic love story somewhere else' she said and Kol glared at her and Bathilde's usually white face went a light shade of pink.

* * *

I knew Kol and Bathilde had a 'thing' for each other. They both knew it to, even though Kol treated her differently and she liked being special too him, she knew that he was a womanizer so she was cautious. I noticed that Bathilde had a red ribbon rapped around her hands, it was odd but I assumed that she just fell and grazed her hands. My dance with Elijah seemed to have paid off because Tatia was all over him tonight and almost ignoring Niklaus, which almost made me feel kind of bad because it was me that made Tatia jealous and made her want to be with Elijah.

I decided that I would go over and sit next to him, he smiled awkwardly at me as I sat down, 'how are you tonight, Erzsebet' he asked, still kind of shy,

'Very well Niklaus, I…' I was about to say something when he cut me off,

'Please call me Klaus' he said and looked up at where Tatia was sitting with Elijah,

'I apologies Klaus for getting myself involved, It was not my place' I said quickly when I noticed how devastated he looked,

'It's alright Erzsebet, perhaps she was not the one for me and you just helped me see that clearer' he said softly,

'Klaus you look as if you'll be alone forever, you will find someone someday, even though I've only just met you, I believe you need someone bubbly and happy to be around, and to be honest if the girl you want can't decide between you and your brother than I think she's not the one for either of you' I said trying to comfort him.

* * *

' I know what we should do' Rebekah said after a few hours of chatting and laughing, and she got up took off her dress, leaving only her undergarments, she climbed onto a large rock a few meters out into the river and jumped off.

Klaus was not far behind, he ran into the water making his shirt stick to him, revealing a very muscular physic. I could not resist the temptation to be back in the water again so I slipped off my dress, causing Kol to raise an eyebrow; I did my signature eyebrow raise back at him and ran in after them. Soon Neely everyone was in and enjoying themselves in the moonlit water, but I couldn't help but notice that Bathilde wasn't in the water, instead she hopped very carefully across a few rocks until she reached one that was large and took her out as far out as the rest of us. She sat down on the rock, curled her legs up against her chest and watched us.

* * *

Why hadn't Bathilde joined us in the water? My question was almost immediately answered when Tatia splashed some water onto Elijah but a few drops of water hit Bathilde's bare foot, a tear slid down her face as it crinkled up in pain as she clutched her foot. That was strange; the water had harmed her in some way but I've never known water to cause pain.

After we had left the river and were sitting around the fire to dry off, Bathilde tore a piece of the hem of her red dress and wrapped it around the foot that had touched the water, so that meant the red ribbons on her hands were covering wounds from water as well.

* * *

The light was just peering over the horizon when we bid our goodbyes, 'Bathilde and I will visit you tomorrow' Rebekah whispered in my ear just as got up to leave, we giggled and I got up and hugged her and the others, when they were walking off I grabbed Bathilde's arm and she turned around with a startled expression,

'I saw what happened with the water and your foot, are you ok, what's going on'? I asked, tears welled up in her eyes,

'I don't know, Erzsebet. It's been doing this for days now, it only burns when I touch water from the river, falls or lakes, it burns as if I were touching fire' Bathilde said, worry and fear, clear in her voice. Kol noticed Bathilde's worry and ran back over too us,

'Bathilde are you alright, we've got to go' he said, not tearing his eyes from her upset expression,

'Yes I'm fine' she lied, 'I was just saying goodbye to Erzsebet'. I hugged her and Kol goodbye then he put a sympathizing arm around her and they left.

**Hoped you liked that! the next chapter will be uploaded in a few hours. I love reviews just as much as cheesecake so please leave your opinion! :)**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack **

**1000 years- Christina Perri**


	7. Searching

**Hey unknown faces of the big place known as earth!**

**Chaper 7 is here! Thanks for the reveiws, love hearing form all you candy faces XD **

I didn't sleep much that day, too many thoughts rushing through my head. I continuously tossed and turned, so I decided to get up and eat something, aunt left some of today's breakfast meat for me. The meat was slightly dry and overcooked, even with the best meat aunt always seems to overcook. After I finished I went back into my room and rubbed a wet cloth over my body, put on a light blue dress and let my hair out of the braid I had it in. My hair felt so good to be out of a braid so I didn't bother to redo it. I was about to leave the house to find Merida, when I heard father walk in the house, I ran out to greet him when I saw him put some of his drawing down on the table, father liked to go out to the forest to draw for inspiration.

Father was an incredible drawer, he could draw anything, I inherited his drawing skills although I never seemed to find inspiration in anything. Father was out of the house as soon as he was in; he bid me good morning and then left. As soon as he left the house I walked over to the table to have a look at the drawings, father never would let me look at his drawings, and he said they were private. But I took this opportunity to take a peak. The first few drawings were of the forest, I found the forest a beautiful and peaceful place, but according to the drawings father saw it to a different perspective, the drawings showed the forest as a dark, haunting place. The next drawing caught my attention immediately; it was a drawing of last night, of everyone having fun in the water.

* * *

He was watching us. He was watching us. My father followed me out last night and watched us. The next drawing was of Niklaus and I talking, we were both smiling. The feeling of fear and worry of the thought of my father watching us was taken over by the feeling of warmth, a feeling I haven't truly felt since mother died.

The next drawing was of a young woman; at first I thought it was me as it looked a bit like me, but after a while I saw differences, the hair was lighter than mine and the face had a narrower look, however she was still beautiful. After a minute of staring I recognized the face, it was witch, Esther.

The drawing was of a younger Esther, she looked happier than I saw her the other night. I suppose having all those children would have put some strain on her appearance. My thoughts about Esther's looks were disrupted by a puzzling thought. How did father know Esther, he had never left this village in my life, not unless it was to go to the forest to draw. He must have known her before my birth or before his marriage to mother. Later when he returned, I would take it upon myself to ask him.

* * *

I left house to find Merida, she usually got my thoughts of my problems. The village was quiet, it usually was at this time of the month, the full moon was tomorrow and everyone was preparing. Towards the full moon most women encouraged the people who had trigged their curse to stay home with their families in case something happened to them. Tomorrow night my father and two brothers would be going out and leaving me to guard the rest of the village with the fear I may never see one of them again.

I never agreed with the idea of triggering the curse. You had to kill somebody. As much as I love the idea of being strong, fast and powerful, I wouldn't kill someone for it. Often you would hear of people triggering their curses accidently when fights broke out and one of them ended up dead. On other occasions you would hear of people, mostly men, triggering their curses on purpose, by killing someone in the village, the victims were mostly young children who were weak and defenseless. Parent fined it an honor to have their child killed to trigger someone's werewolf gene. I think it is a disgrace on the parent's behalf, having your dead child delivered to your doorstep and having to smile and congratulate their killer.

* * *

Merida's house is on the other side of town at the edge of a dead forest. When I arrived I saw smoke coming out of a hole in their roof, Merida's mother was probably cooking something, her mother is an extremely good cook and takes extreme time and precision to make her food perfect. I tapped on the door lightly and Merida's father opened the door and smiled at me gently, 'Merida left a few minutes ago' he said whilst running his chubby fingers through his beard,

'Do you know where she went?' I asked,

'I don't know but did your brother say where he was going' he said and raised his eyebrows and grinned, I flushed red in embarrassment for my brother and Merida,

'Well then I'll check behind every house and barn in the village and in then I'll check the forest' I said sarcastically, he laughed, and bid me goodbye then shut the door.

I did exactly as I told Merida's father I would do, if Merida and Caius were both gone then they were bound to be together. I checked in all places they could be, behind houses or in the barn but they were not anywhere so I took it upon myself to look in the thick forests surrounding the village. I was expecting to find them kissing or doing some what else but I found something much worse. I first heard the laughter of Merida then the low, manly chuckle of my brother and then I heard the desperate cries of a young child.

**Cliffhanger alert! Next chapter will be a big and important one so make sure to read it! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Soundtrack**

**Sail- Awolnation**


	8. Witch

**Hey People! Just saw 4x22! Kol's back! i can move on with my life again ;) **

**anyway hope you like this chapter! xoxo Ruby**

Fear flooded through me as I realized what they were doing. Caius had already triggered his werewolf gene so he had clearly persuaded Merida to trigger hers. She wolves were a lot stronger then male wolves and when they became full wolves their anger was almost unmanageable, even though I had not killed anyone the anger of the wolf inside me sometimes came out to play. I hated the fact that I had no control of my emotions every time I lost control I soon found myself back in the water to calm down.

* * *

I ran as fast as my long dress would allow to the place where the laughter was coming from, I found them soon enough. Merida and Caius were throwing rocks at a young child with shoulder length black hair and pale skin, the child was screaming and crying, when he heard me arrive he turned to face me with a desperate expression, tears streaming down is white cheeks. As soon as he faced me I recognized him immediately, he had dark brown eyes, Elijah's eyes, Kol's eyes.

'STOP!' I screamed at Caius, knowing that Merida would now take Caius's word over mine; he looked at me and laughed a cruel laugh. I suddenly felt my inner wolf's anger rise up to boiling point but it did not stop there, my anger suddenly went beyond what it had ever done before. This anger was so hatful, it made me feel strong and powerful, now I understood why most fights in our village usually ended up in death, I wanted to kill the both of them right there and then. Suddenly both Caius and Merida stopped with expressions that suggested pain or they were going to be sick, my anger didn't falter and they both dropped to the ground, screaming in agony. Their screaming suddenly stopped but I could still tell they were in pain, Merida and Caius were still withering in pain but now they were choking and vomiting up water, the water was as clear as river, it continued for a little bit until streaks of red liquid came out as well as water. Blood.

* * *

Fear now overcame my anger. What was I doing? I couldn't be doing that. I was hurting them without touching them. It wasn't possible. Because my main feeling was fear and no longer anger, they stopped vomiting and screaming and lay on the ground panting and spitting the remains of vomit and blood. Caius looked up at me with an expression of disgust; he whispered one word, 'witch'.

* * *

I could take it no longer, I helped the young boy up and I quickly rushed us both out of there. We were both silent for the first few minutes. Those few minutes seemed like a lifetime. I had just made my brother and best friend vomit and scream in pain with my anger, the thought seemed too unreal, 'are you alright?' I asked the young boy,

'I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises, mother will heal them' he replied in a quiet voice,

'Are you Elijah's younger brother?' I asked trying to keep the conversation going to avoid thinking about Merida and Caius,

'Yes, how'd you know?' he asked with a curious expression,

'you look like him a bit' I said and smiled gently,

'wait how'd you know Elija- WAIT you must be Erzsebet, my siblings won't stop talking about you' he said and we both laughed, 'I'm Henrick by the way' my thoughts immediately flew to my younger brother Henrii,

'It's nice to meet you, Henrick' I said as we entered the part of the wood that the festival was held.

* * *

'Not much further now, our village is just over there' he said pointing north to an opening in the trees, I could already see firelight of homes and cooking fires. We got into the clearing where the village was, it almost looked the same as ours, except our village made an effort to make the houses look neat and beautiful. Most of the people from our village are from Spain so the houses in our village are designed to look like those on the streets of Castile. The houses in this village were a bit simpler and lower class but they were still livable.

* * *

'HENRICK!' someone screamed, I looked up and saw that it was Esther, Henrick ran to her and she hugged him tightly and kissed him and the head. Elijah, Kol and Rebekah heard their mothers cry and they ran out to see if their younger brother was alright. Their faces relaxed when they saw him alive and almost unhurt, Esther was making a fuss over Henrick and avoiding my eyes at all costs meanwhile Kol and Elijah ran over to me,

'Are you alright, what happened?' he asked, his face stern,

'My brother took him and convinced my friend to become a full werewolf, but I found them before she could kill him' his head shot up in shock when he heard the last part,

'They were going to kill him?' Rebekah gasped,

'Yes, that's how you complete the werewolf transition' I said.

Bathilde appeared from the forest opposite us, she gave me a curious expression then looked over to a battered and bruised Henrick, Bathilde's eyes widened in shock and she jogged over to us, 'what happened?' she asked,

'my brother happened' I replied. I noticed there were more ribbons covering water burns, now on her wrists and legs, my thoughts suddenly wandered to the incident with Caius and Merida and how I'd hurt them,

'are you alright, Erzsebet, you look a little sick' Elijah asked, noticing my sudden discomfort,

'yes I'm fine, just a little taken-aback, besides it wasn't me who was about to be killed, you should go check on Henrick' I said trying to change subjects. They all looked over to Henrick, who was being pampered by Esther,

'I think he's fine for now' Kol chuckled and we all laughed, 'Erzsebet would you like to come inside its almost dark?' Elijah asked gesturing towards the house closest to us, the idea was so tempting, I wanted to avoid home as much as possible, Merida would have spoken to about everyone in the village by now about what I did to them and there would be rumors I was a witch and my father would be angry with me for stopping Merida from killing Henrick, but I couldn't stay it was awkward enough between Esther and I and we hadn't even spoken to each other yet,

'I would love to but I must be home, the full moon is tomorrow night and I want to be with my father in case something happens' Elijah nodded acknowledging my choice.

* * *

I bid them all goodbye and promised Rebekah I would come visit soon, Bathilde grabbed my hand and we made our way over to the closest fire in the village, she grabbed a piece of wood and was about to make a torch for me when she said,

'are you sure you're alright, you look strange' I gave in, Bathilde already told me about the water and her feet so I assumed it was only fare if I told her about earlier,

'something happened earlier today' I paused not knowing how to continue, 'when I stopped Merida from killing Henrick I felt this anger, stronger than usual and then they dropped to the ground in pain and started choking and vomiting up water and I don't know how I could have done it, I'm not a witch' I said, with fear clear in my voice,

'Ok maybe you should stay with Elijah and Rebekah tonight and talk to Esther' Bathilde concerned,

'NO, I mean things have been really weird lately with Esther' I said and explained everything that had been going on, The drawings, her and Ayana's conversation in the woods, the matching necklaces, father fear of Mikael'.

'Ok then, go home and ask your father about it, this is weird, but something even weirder happened to me last night' she said, then she took of one of the ribbons to reveal a nasty burn covering her entire palm, then she put the injured hand into the fire.

* * *

I was about to stop her but she was silent, no cries of pain, and no nothing. Then I realized that the burn that was caused by water was being healed by fire. I gasped in shock maybe Bathilde was a witch f some sort but she never mentioned having a witch in her family that could have given her that gene, 'that's incredible' I said and I went to touch the healed hand but the fire got me, it burned.

I pulled my hand back in pain, I'd been burnt by fire before but this time it was worse, the pain was blinding. After a few minutes of convincing Bathilde I was fine, it turned to leave the village when I heard Rebekah gasp; l looked over and saw the shocked eyes of Rebekah, Kol, Bathilde, Elijah and Esther staring at me. Henrick must have told them what had happened. I turned my face away quickly and ran.

**Hey hoped you liked that, i'll upload chapter 9 asap :)**

**Leave in the review section some songs you think i should use in my soundtrack because at the moment i can not think of anything!**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack**

**The Antidote- St Vincent**


	9. Dangerous Affairs

**Sorry my little cupcakes this will be a short chapter (but an important one) only because im struggling to write as fast as i'm uploading**

**Btw if you love tvd be sure to follow tvd_originalgroupie on instagram! i love everybody xoxo Ruby**

I ran for what felt like a forever. Esther was a witch, what I did should have been a normal sight for her but by the look of shock on her face it clearly wasn't. As I ran, the breeze felt good on my face, it seemed to relax my body and take my mind of everything, Esther necklace pounded on my neck, the necklace.

* * *

The necklace, a constant reminder of all the weird things and worries in my life, Fathers drawings of Esther they clearly knew each other before I was born but they wouldn't know each other that well that she gave him a necklace of real silver and lapis lazuli, I mean they live in different villages. But then again they could have snuck out to meet each other like I go out to meet Elijah and the others.

* * *

After a few minutes of thinking, everything I'd found out in the last few days and everything I'd thought was true my entire life just came and slapped me in the face. My father and Esther must have had an affair before I was born; it explains the drawings of a younger Esther and the necklace. How long the affair went on for, I have no idea but father never seemed to love mother but only to respect her and I never knew why until now. Bathilde was right, I needed to confront father about this, if my assumption was right about him and the witch. So I upped my pace until I reached our house.

* * *

I slammed the door open a lot harder then I needed to, 'SIT' my father commanded, I glared at him in return, father then gave his next command, 'EXPLAIN',

I sighed, 'explain what?' he just glared at me in response, 'I didn't know what happened, I just got angry that Caius was going to make Merida kill Henrick and then something happened' I said,

'WHAT YOU DID WAS THE WORK OF WITCHCRAFT!' he roared,

'SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A THING AGAINST WITCHES, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ONE' I screeched back not knowing what came out of my mouth until I saw his expression.

His face drained of color, 'how'd you find out?' he stuttered,

'So you're not denying it?' I said, shocked,

'I SAID, HOW DID YOU FIND OUT' he yelled, leaving Caius and Henrii speechless,

'Well it didn't take me long to figure out on my own, I mean I am wearing her necklace' I say, trying to act smart,

'The necklace means nothing, how do you figure it out?' he declared, 'several ways, first you don't like her husband Mikael and I found drawings of her' I said,

'And with that you assumed we had an affair' he said, still freaking out but raising his eyebrow, I stutter, how did I come to the conclusion that they had an affair? They clearly had an affair; his guilty expression proved that but there was a missing piece here. I thought back over everything, and then I found the missing link, Niklaus.

**Told ya it was important!**

**anyone know a really good fanfic about the mikaelsons? (try to find one thats really long ;)**

**Pick up your Tricks- Amy Meredith**


	10. Niklaus

**Hello lollipop lads! this chapter features a P.O.V that isn't Erzsebet's so it should be interesting. Please comment some songs you think should feature in the soundtrack. Funny moment when the song 'Sail' featured in my story then the next day it was in tvd! anyway, Enjoy :) xoxo Ruby **

His resemblance to my father was noticeable, so noticeable now that I think back on it. How could have I been so stupid? How could I have missed this? He reminded me of father so much. He had father's sad, lonely face. He also had resemblance to me; our eyes were almost the exact same shape and color. Niklaus was my brother. The thought made me so unstable that I had to grab the chair and sit down. I looked up at my father shocked and angry; he gulped as he realized that I'd figured it out.

* * *

'YOU KNEW!' I yelled at him, rising from my chair,

'It was not my secret to tell' he replied nervously,

'NOT YOU'RE SECRET! YOU'RE HIS FATHER; YOU HAVE AS MUCH RIGHT TO HIM AS ESTHER!' I screamed at him, my heart pounding with anger

'SHE'S WAS MARRIED, I COULDN'T JUST TURN UP AT THE VILLAGE AND TAKE HER AND THE CHILD' he screamed back at me, anger boiled up in chest, I knew I would soon lose control and hurt him, so I took a deep breath and calmed down,

'You were married too father' I said, a tone of spite still in my voice, 'did you tell mother, or did you keep it secret from your own wife' father hesitated and was about to say something when Caius piped up

'How does any of this have to do with what happened today' Caius was still trying to get father to punish me for my work of witchcraft.

'oh yes do tell, father, you must know, seeing as you're the one with all the secrets' I spat at him,

'I have no idea what happened there' he spat back, giving me an eying look,

'OH, YOU THINK I KNEW WHAT I DID, YOU THINK HAVE ANY CONNECTIONS TO WITCHES?' I yelled at him, one again letting my anger takes over,

'No, I know you have no connections with witches but I do and I'm going to find out what's going on' and with that he left the house in a hurry. Caius was next to stand and leave the house but before he could make it a foot, I harshly grabbed his arm and made him face me,

'I swear to god Caius, if you say one word to Merida I will run a dagger through your heart' I said aggressively,

'be calm sister, I was only going to tell her not to say anything, I don't want you putting a bad name to our family' he smirked at me and left, leaving me to glare after him.

I walked back inside, slumped down at the table and sighed, 'is it true that you really didn't know what you did' Henrii asked,

'It is true, but father will find out' I said, looking at the sealing,

'Where do you think he's going?' he said. I knew exactly where he was going, to Esther. I got up and was about to leave, this was my chance to hear what was really going on and not the lies I'll hear from fathers lips, I left the house, leaving Henrii looking after me startled.

* * *

Klaus's P.O.V

Father is gone; my chance to breath, his constant dislike of me had me bowing at his feet. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he is really my father and I am his son, he hates me. Father doesn't seem to dislike Rebekah, Elijah, Finn or Henrick, he's had a few rows with Kol though, but that's because he's an ass. Although Rebekah, Elijah and I are almost inseparable I sometimes feel as if I am alone and nobody loves me. Today, Tatia flat out admitted that she wanted Elijah and not me. I guess Erzsebet was right about Tatia not being right for me, I hated Erzsebet at first, when I saw her dancing with Elijah to make Tatia jealous but I grew attached to her that night at the fire. Although she's a bubble of light and happiness theirs that something that reminds her of me, our appearance is similar but it's not that. There's something else too.

* * *

At that moment a heard footsteps walking towards me as I was chopping wood outside, I looked up to see a man standing there, immediately I knew it was Erszebet's father, they shared common looks. The man was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't place, it was a mix of adoration and worry, 'excuse me lad, may I speak to your mother' he asked, his expression not faltering, it was making me uncomfortable,

'Ummmm…. Sure, I'll go get her' and I quickly went inside to find her.

* * *

Mother was sitting at the family table with Ayanna whispering about something, she smiled when she saw me, 'mother, theirs someone here to see you' I said, her smiled dropped and worry washed over her face as if she knew who the visitor would be, she hurried outside and I followed obediently behind her. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him,

* * *

'Jo- Joseph'.

He smiled warmly, 'hello Esther' her said with more confidence, 'we need to talk, it's urgent' he said, mother nodded and followed him into the forest,

she turned back, 'look after the house Elijah' she added to my brother who had appeared out of nowhere at my side.

* * *

The way Joseph looked at me was bizarre, I wanted to follow them, to find out what had mother so on edge about him. She was my mother and I love her and I have a bad feeling about letting her go on alone with him. Elijah seemed to read my mind because he turned to me and said, 'follow them, he's a werewolf and I don't trust him' his face was serious and stern so I knew he meant it. I followed mother and joseph, taking real care not to step on a stick or anything that might give me away. Mother was wary so she wouldn't want to venue far from home so when they reached the clearing where the festival was held she stopped, and that's when I realized I wasn't alone.

* * *

A small dark shadow immerged from behind me, I was about to draw my sword when I turned and saw that it was Erzsebet, she rolled her eyes as she saw my hand on my sword and my face immediately relaxed. We both hid under a bush and listened to our parents talk.

**That was interesting! i'd never written in boy form before. thx for reading! leave songs in the review sections if you want them to feature in the soundrack!**

**Soundtrack:**

**Just give me a reason- P!nk**

**drops of Jupiter- Train**


	11. Tears with the Truth

Hey **People! CHAPTER 11 IS HERE!**

Erzsebet's P.O.V

I was right, he was going to see Esther, I followed him all the way to the other village and when he went into the clearing, villagers stopped and stared at the unfamiliar face. I hid behind a small house on the edge of the forest and watched as my father approached Niklaus, they spoke for a minute before Klaus went inside to fetch Esther. They came out as soon as he walked in and Esther's eyes widened in shock as she saw the man she had one loved. And it was at that time that I felt a warm handprint on my arm.

I jumped around, only to relax when I saw it was Bathilde with Kol and Rebekah behind her. Bathilde grinned and peeped around the side of the house to see what I was looking at, 'who's he?' she asked,

'My father' I replied. When father turned around to leave with Esther,

Rebekah gasped, 'oh my god, he looks like….'

'Nik' Kol finished.

I remained silent, I didn't want to say what I knew in case one of the let slip to Mikael and he would come after father.

'I've got to go' I said and slipped back into the forest to follow them, knowing Esther she would not want to venture far from her family alone with him so she stopped when they reached the place where the festival was held, I was about to hop under a bush, I flinched back as I saw they were already being watched by someone.

* * *

I relaxed when I saw it was only Klaus. He drew his sword when he sensed movement and turned to face me, I rolled my eyes 'typical men' I thought, he put his sword back into its clip and we both hopped under the bush to listen.

'What is it Joseph, is something wrong?' Esther said in a strained voice,

'I need you to explain to me why my daughter is capable of doing magic' he said in a stern voice,

'Can she control it?' Esther asked trying to change the subject,

' no she can't control it, but I want to know why she can do it in the first place' father said, his temper rising, 'is there something you're not telling me Esther?' she looked down to her feet as a tear slipped down her face, she was guilty of something, that's for sure, my father figured it out before I did,

'Oh my god, Esther, she's yours, isn't she?' he said, Nik through me a shocked expression before Esther rushed to tell her side of the story.

'Joseph I felt it unfair to keep both children, I already kept Niklaus and I knew you and your wife were trying hard to conceive and it wasn't happening so I thought it only right if I gave you our second child' she said, trying to act sweet.

* * *

All memories of my loving mother rushed to my head, all my life she was the center figure of my life and when she died I thought my life ended with hers but now, I have to face the fact that she was never my mother at all and that the woman who has lied to her husband and the man she claims to have loved is the woman that should have boor me. How was it even possible? You can't move a fetus from one body to another, I was delivered by my mother but I was Esther daughter, It didn't make sense, children are supposed to be delivered by the woman who carried them. Then it hit me.

The spell I had heard Esther talk to Ayanna about, she must have done a spell to move me from her body to my mothers, and that's why she was so worried about Mikael seeing me, she wasn't worried about seeing Esther's necklace on my neck and realizing his wife had an affair, she was worried he would see me and realize she had had children with another man.

* * *

'Erzsebet, what's going on?' Klaus whispered in my ear sternly. I grabbed him and I dragged him about a hundred meters and then I explained everything to him.

* * *

'Soooooooo what you're saying is that our parents had a secret love affair and that we are both bastards' Klaus said looking at his feet ashamed, I shut my eyes and nodded. His face was so heartbreaking and wanted to comfort him. He was the only person I could now truly relate too, he too was now facing the horrible fact that your entire life was a lie, hidden by the selfishness of our parents. I walked up to where he was sitting on a log and put my arm around him, he nudged his head on my chest and I could feel his silent sobs against my heart.

* * *

'I'd better be going, Elijah would want me back now' Klaus said after about an hour sitting on the log with him,

'Yeah, I'd better be getting back too, father doesn't even know I'm gone and he will know I'm not at a friend's place, I'm in a state of disgrace in my village now' I sighed. I hugged him goodbye, 'I think it would be best if you didn't tell your siblings about this, in case one of them let slip to Mikael about it he comes after us' I said just before he left, he nodded in agreement,

'Goodbye sister' he said and turned away, he was a few yards away when I silently whispered back, 'goodbye brother'.

**God i hate these sort of endings but oh well! Reveiws are as welcome as peanut butter, which is very welcome! xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack:**

**Never let me go- Florance and the Machine **


	12. Lunatics

**Hey! this won't be a very happy chapter so be warned! But i want to thank everyone who has read this for actually reading this! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

The few hundred meters home felt like thousands of kilometers as I walked, as much as I tried to avoid it the dreaded thoughts kept coming back, like a cut that wouldn't heal. The thoughts were about the two women I now knew as my mothers. The first, a round olive face filled with wonder and dignity that I so much admired. The second, the kind, powerful yet scared woman that was new in my life but had already shifted it so much. As now that I look back, I see myself in both women, I have my mother's dignity and wonder and I have Esther's kindness and power. I believe my father did not see those qualities in either women, although he respected my mother he never loved her enough to notice and Esther, her qualities were over shadowed by her fear.

* * *

As well as my mothers, my thoughts bounced towards Niklaus too, his relationship his family was sure to change, although I prayed it would not. I looked over the village as I arrived, darkness was swallowing the town. The full moon was just peering over the horizon. I needed to get home to bid my father and brothers goodbye.

The men of my house were just leaving when I walked through the door, the look of fear was creeping through their pride, Henrii made no effort to hide his worry, I could see him hyperventilating.

* * *

Tonight father, Caius and Henrii would go out and leave me to help guard the rest of the village with a flaming piece of wood. They all left in a hurry, all desperate to avoid me, as was the rest of the village. Once they'd left the rest of us gathered together and got weapons ready in case a werewolf attacked the village. As I was grabbing my spear I could feel the eyes of other girls in the village looking at me in disgust. Caius must have been too late to stop Merida from babbling on to the entire village.

They looked at me with expressions of fear, disgust and anger. I even heard one of the elders hiss at me and spit at my feet. The reaction took me by surprise, for years I've been the village favorite, a village beauty.

* * *

It took me a lot longer to find my blessed spear, probably because I had a lot on my mind and I was distracted.

My spear is my life, I adored it, it belonged to my mother when she defended our village from the men, and she gave it to me on her death bed, moments before she took her final breath. The spears itself is indestructible, it's made from a white tree in the other village, it's a thick spear with a beautiful pattern of the underwater carved on it, a witch put a protection spell on it so it would take a beast a lot stronger than a werewolf to break it.

My spear was hidden under my bed, I grabbed it out and brushed off the dust from the past month, it was as perfect as I remembered as a child.

* * *

The full moon was fully up in the sky when I left the house and the screams were now loud enough for us to hear, I tried blocking the screams from my mind, fearing of hearing Henrii's high pitched screams. As much as I tried, the screams broke through and Henrii's and Caius's screams hit my ears. There was a new scream tonight, a woman's screech, Merida's.

* * *

That Lunatic! He made Merida kill a child even after what happened with Henrick! She will hate him for the pain he caused her, her passions overtook her moral and now she has to live with the consequences of breaking her bones every month and I'll be the one to laugh in her face.

It was harsh but she made the decision to take my brothers word over mine so harsh is the only tone she'll be getting from me from now on. I suddenly felt the rage I had felt earlier, worried I would hurt someone I tried to think of something else. I thought of Niklaus and the sadness our parents had caused, I tried to make his sadness my main emotion but the thought of our parent disgrace made me even angrier. My hatred was broken by a small girl who had clutched to her mother in fear of me. She started to groan in pain and then my fears took over me when the young girl, a cousin of mine, started to cough violently.

My Mother's sister bent down and grabbed hold of her daughter and patted her on the back. The young girl was now gasping for air but the air was blocked the fountain of blood that came up out of her mouth.

The mother screamed for help, several women ran to aid. Whilst no one was looking I quickly made my escape, I stalked back into my house and when I was out of sight the coughing stopped and my aunt hushed her daughter back into their home.

**Her love for the spear is a bit OTT but she carries it through out the entire story, and to answer the questions of the people who read it properly, YES it is made of White Oak so it is important!**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack:**

**Seven Nation Army (original song by The White Stripes) - Melanie Martinez (The Voice version)**


	13. Hands

**Ruby was here ;)**

I spent the next few minutes successfully blocking the screams of the wolves from my head and tried to relax, it took a lot longer than I expected as my anger still boiled. After a while I went back outside, people avoided my eyes and looked away, fearing injury from the witch. At that moment in time the thought really hit me and it hit me hard.

I was a witch. It was as simple as that. But I had no idea what to do or how to control my magic. I felt tears rushing to my eyes; I looked down at my hands trying to hide my face. As I looked down I noticed that the burns on my hands had spread and become infectious looking. Worry flooded over me, infections killed people. A womb infection took my mother and my younger sister, and now if this doesn't heal it will take me.

* * *

'You may want to rinse your hand before they become worse' I turned and saw my grandmother who nodded towards my hands, her face was sympathetic towards me and I appreciated that, It looked as if now I needed someone who could look at me without fear or disgust.

And then I realized she right. Bathilde had burned herself with water and her wounds healed with fire, my wounds were caused with fire and the only option was to rinse the wounds in water. It made sense, Bathilde and I couldn't have been more different, she had white hair I had black, her eyes were black mine were light blue. Our personalities were extremely different too, it was almost as if we balanced each other out, like water and fire balanced each other.

* * *

I ran inside quickly and found a jar of lake water. I opened the top and plunged my hands in; instant relief filled my entire body. The burns on my hands cleared away but it didn't stop there, the water felt as if it had gone through my finger tips and was now travelling throughout my blood stream, if felt cool and peaceful. The cold water travelled through my body healing every scratch and cut I had, it also healed me emotionally as well, I calmed right down and it felt as if nothing bad has ever happened in my life.

My deep thoughts and peace were broken by the screech that came from the village square. I ran faster than I thought possible out to where the scream came from, and to my horror and despair I saw the bloodied body of my grandmother laying on the ground and her decapitated head at my feet. I stood there for what felt like a long time then I looked up and looked into the eyes of a she wolf.

* * *

Merida. My Beloved best friend, had just cold bloodedly killed my beautiful grandmother. I knew Merida and I had been growing apart ever since she started fooling around with my brother but this drew the line. This is the second murder and third attempted murder she had committed today. Just a minute ago I was over the moon to have someone who didn't hate me for being a witch and now I was looking into the eyes of her killer, my ex best friend.

My body reacted faster than my mind did, my white spear scratched deep into the side of her face before I had time to proses everything. Before I could react the she wolf lunged at me, I was pinned to the ground with a white set of sharp teeth in my face. My heart pounded as the teeth grazed against my nose, I took several deep breaths and then I attacked back, pushing the wolf off me and holding my spear in a defensive pose. The wolf snarled at me, I waited for it to make its next move a strike me down. Merida lunged again but this time wasn't able to get me onto the ground because I had stabbed her, not hard enough to kill her, in the shoulder. She persisted in the attack but every time I would pierce her with my spear. I decided to finish this by attacking her harder; I flung my spear, putting a deeper gash in her face. The wolf snarled at me and was about to lung again but a distant howl in the wood caught her attention. The she wolf bolted off into the woods, leaving the rest of the women to prepare for the next attack.

* * *

I fell to the floor in despair, I could taste tears and blood on my tongue and my body racked in sobs. My beloved grandmother, my father's mother, now how seemed the only one who cared, was dead.

Tears were pouring from my face as a grabbed a cloth and rapped her body, by the time I laid her body down under a shelter the cloth was covered in blood. It broke my heart to a million pieces to see her like this, she was a beautiful person with a beautiful life story that now had a gruesome end, how I was supposed to explain this to my father, and he would blame me for this.

I closed my eyes as I laid her down, I kneeled at her side not sobbing, not moving just closing my eyes and remembering her.

**Oh Well! never liked Merida! **

**Soundtrack:**

**Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**


	14. Henrick

**Hey Cupcakes **

**At te bottom of this chapter there is a list of people my character look like**

'Erzsebet' my aunt scolded, having no sympathy for my loss, 'there are more coming, get out of there!', she snapped at me some more, yapping on and on about guarding the village but I was too upset to care, let the wolves kill the children for all I care.

My aunt suddenly grew impatient with me. She tore at my hair, causing me to yelp in pain and dragged me outside. She has never treated me harshly before but now it seems the secrets out that I'm a witch and therefore not my mother's daughter, so she's taking it out on me that my father betrayed her sister. She shoved me on the ground and threw her sister spear in my palm.

* * *

The pain was blinding and my cries were so loud that I couldn't hear them. The sight sickened me as I had to remove the spear from my hand, vomit boiled to the back of my throat but I held it down. I clutched my hand and fell to my knees in blinding pain and threw my spear away from me.

My spear lay on the ground several meters away from me; I picked it up and held it tightly with my good hand intending to hold onto it now that my aunt thinks she can use it against me. I didn't hold on to it long, my anger peeked and before I could choke her, I threw my spear in to her ankle.

She screamed and fell to the floor, her daughter running out from their house to make sure she was alright, I death glared at the little girl and she stopped running and sobbed on the ground. I ignored the feeling of guilt in my chest and aimed my spear and my aunt's heart.

* * *

My fingers had just loosened their grip on the spear when I heard a familiar voice scream from the forest. 'Henrick', I muttered, His blood curling screech echoed through the trees, the same scream that I had heard not two days ago. I bolted off into the woods.

I ran faster than I ever had before, wind gushed as I ran through the purple forest. Wolves ran a long side me, I couldn't stop now, and if I did they would kill me in an instant. Their white pointed teeth snarled at me as they ran, fear swept over me and I ran faster, 'HENRICK' I screamed I hope that he hadn't been killed already, I heard no reply, I waited longer, nothing.

After a few death defying seconds of fearing the young innocent child had been brutally murdered I heard the reply I had been waiting for but it wasn't from Henrick but from an even more familiar voice, 'ERZSEBET!' I heard Niklaus scream from an opening in the woods.

* * *

The opening was above the caves hidden in the ground to protect their village from the wolves. The moonlit trees danced in the midnight breeze and the full moon was at its peak in the sky. The wolves chasing me hurdled to a stop when they saw two wolves already there. I large wolf as black as night stood there and snarled at me as the she wolf from before was eating out Henrick's throat.

Every single happy memory I ever had with Merida seemed to disappear as I gasped and fell to my knees, tears streaming down my face for the young boy. His life was taken too soon and by the girl I so called my best friend.

My tears fell like a waterfall as the she wolf sensed my presents and turned to face me. Blood dripped and drooled down the she wolfs chin and she turned to face me. Recognizing me immediately, she viciously snarled and prepared to pounce.

* * *

I held my spear in my good hand, ready to kill her the second I got the chance. Merida had the upper hand here seeing as one of my hands had been torn right through. The pain in the hand was excruciating, it brought water to my eyes when I thought about it, so I tried to concentrate my thoughts on the fact that my ex best friend had just cold bloodedly killed three people, but that just added to the pain.

The two wolves snarled and gnashed their blood covered jaws at me, the smell of my blood was drawing them closer. The male wolfs dark brown beady eyes went from the eyes of a normal wolf to the eyes of a killer within seconds. Both wolves crouched down slowly anticipating their future kill. Their low growls became louder as they readied themselves to pounce. The male wolf leapt at me, blood covered teeth flashed before my eyes.

* * *

It took me a lot longer to react then it should of, the wolf missed my face by mere centimeters as I had moved out of the way, ducking under the large black creature. Its face it the ground with a thud causing it to roar at me in anger, this time I snarled back.

The back wolf was taken aback by my sudden change in tolerance, it backed away but I growled at me and pounced again. These things just never give up. This time however I pierced in spear deep into the side of the black wolf, careful not to kill it as it was a full moon and I would then drop to the ground an become the beast myself.

The wolf let out a pain filled wail and the spear collided with its torso, it fell to the ground writhing in agony, blood and tears filling it's eyes. The male wolf was struggling to stay conscious as it retreated. As it backed away, slowly followed by the she wolf, it let out a deafening howl into the shadowy, moonlit forest.

* * *

I bolted over to where Klaus lay over his blood soaked little brother. He made no effort to hide his emotions, tear fell like a waterfall and sobs racked through his body. I raped my arms around my brother and his head nuzzled into my chest. My tears fell and made a constellation of water on his hair.

I whispered quietly into his ear, 'take him to your mother, theirs still hope she can save him'.

I pressed my head to his and wiped away his tears, he closed his eyes holding back tears, and nodded.

I slowly lifted Henrick's lifeless body and placed it in Klaus's protective arms, Klaus whimpered as he looked as a blood covered Henrick, 'thank you for everything' he whispered, 'I needed you, you came at the right time into my life' I kissed my brothers forehead, and knelt on the ground in tears as I watched him leave with Henrick in his arms.

If the boy was dead, the boy was dead, there was no hope in saving him, no witch, no matter how powerful could save him. No one can bring the dead back, it's impossible. But if Henrick was not dead yet there was hope that Klaus could make it to Esther in time to save his life.

**List of characters: (remember, these people are based purely on looks)**

**Erzsebet: Emily Rudd**

**Bathilde: Emilia Clarke ('Game of Thrones' hair (blonde))**

**Merida: Lea Michele**

**Tatia: Nina Dobrev or Victoria Justice**

**Henrii: Aneurin Barnard**

**Caius: ?**

**Soundtrack: So Cold- Ben Cocks**


	15. Reality

**Hey I'm so sorry for the delay i'm struggling to write as fast as i'm uploading. also schools being a poo, with 2 assignments due on the same day! This chapter is one of my favs, we get to see Erzsebets relationship with her brother Caius . Also reality bitch-slaps Merida in the face! ;)**

**Right now i'm writing the transition into vampires chapter so it will be interesting**

**xoxo Ruby**

The sun pierced my already sore eyes at it peaked over the horizon. The tears in my eyes were still there and they were making my eyes hurt and the sun wasn't helping.

The forest seemed greener this morning; they always did after a full moon. My peaceful thoughts were disrupted by a low manly groan from under a bush. It was a man from my village, probably still sore from last night. I looked around for the man and quickly found him.

'Caius' I sighed, thanking god he was alright. Although I was angry with him for what he did to Merida and Henrick, he was my brother, well half-brother but in anyhow, I loved him and I would give anything to save his life.

Caius looked up as he heard my name, he slowly lifted his body up but dropped down in pain, I quickly kneeled next to him and rolled him over to see if he was alright. I gasped when I saw the sight.

* * *

A huge hollow tear in the flesh was obvious in his side, blood and pus oozed everywhere and there was a piece of wood inside the wound. I bent over, careful not to hurt him, and slowly tried to remove the small shard of wood. He winced in pain as my bare fingers made contact with his open wound. I pulled out the tiny piece of wood from his flesh and wiped it with my dress, over the faint layer of blood still on the shard I could see that the piece of wood was a snow white colour.

I felt sick, my stomach twisted and turned with anger and guilt. The wood was from my spear; I had stabbed him and injured him. Then it made sense, he was the black wolf with Merida, how could I have missed that, if I knew I would have tried to scare the wolf off with fire and avoid injuring him. Now his wounds were fatal and it was my fault.

I fell on his chest sobbing and crying, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Caius' my tears added more liquid to his already sweat covered chest, 'what is it, Erzsebet?' he asked quietly when he saw my crying, I stuttered, 'I did this' I expected him to act badly and push me off him but he did the opposite, he stroked my hair and whispered, 'it's alright, I forgive you'.

I helped him up, keeping my hand firmly over the wound and we walked slowly back home. An awkward silence lasted for several minutes until Caius finally spoke, 'you were crying before you reached me, what happened', I hesitated before I answered, I wasn't sure how he's take this,

'You remember that boy you almost got Merida to kill a few days ago?' I asked calmly,

'Yeah, what happened?' he asked, guilt swept over his face,

'He was killed by you and Merida' I said, a tone of spite appearing in my voice,

'oh' is all he said, 'I guess we finished the job' he said, full of pride. I snapped my head and glared at him,

'What is it with you and that family, I know Nikolas or whatever, is our half-brother but you don't have faun over all of them', I considered telling him that I too, was only his half-sister. But the last time he swore secrecy he ran off and told Merida,

'I don't want to tell you' I replied stubbornly, 'its not something I wish to share and besides, you'll tell Merida like you did last time'

'Now, that's not true, I only went to help her complete her transition, nothing more' he said as if it were nothing. I let out a frustrated puff, I gave in, it he was telling the truth and he didn't tell Merida about me being a witch, I could trust him with this,

* * *

'I'm Esther's daughter' I said quickly, before he bombarded me with questions I explained the rest, 'I seems impossible, I know, but father continued the affair with her after Niklaus was born, and when Esther fell with child with me, she felt it unfair that she have both children, so her and her sidekick Ayanna moved me into Mother's womb, father never knew until the other night'. I waited; he took a while to react.

'No, I don't care whose womb you came out of or whose womb you should have come out of, you're still my sister and even if I don't like it I will accept that it wasn't your fault that you're the offspring of a witch' Caius said. I put my arms around my elder brother and hugged him tight, I expected Caius to act in his usual ignorant ways but he surprised me with this sudden act of compassion.

* * *

Blood from my hand dripped down his side as I hugged him and he took immediate notice of it, 'oh my god, Erzsebet what happened' he asked.

'It seems you weren't quick enough to stop Merida from blabbering to the entire village. Our aunt found out and as ignorant as she is about witches, she decided to show the entire village that I was no longer part of that family' I said, a tear slipping down my already swollen face.

'Our village has no tolerance for witches' he said. 'So for now, I think the best idea would be to isolate you from the village', looked at him in shock,

'Lock me in the house, what, for the rest of my life!' I looked at him in shock,

'Erzsebet, be reasonable' he sighed, 'once some of the men find out that you're a witch you'll immediately have a target on your back'.

I gave up. There was no use arguing with him anymore. I would be a walking target if I was aloud out, men would either kill me or fear me. We walking into the village square just as the sun was peering over the tree tops.

* * *

SMACK! I looked up to see where the noise came from and just in front of us was a very angry Merida. Her face was covered in blood and had a deep gash in it; she was also bruised all over. Her usually quiet pretty face would now have a scar running from the top to bottom, I know it was mean but I fought back the desire to laugh. This is what she gets for listening to my brother.

And she knew that to as she screamed at Caius, 'LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I NOW HAVE THIS HIDIOUS SCAR ON MY FACE AND ITS YOUR FAULT' she screamed.

'Well your face never flattered you' Caius joked and a giggle slipped out of my lips. Merida glared at me,

'WHAT' she yelled viciously at me,

'Actually it was my fault, but you know, keep going' I said remembering it was me who put the gash on her face but was enjoying Merida relies the mistake she made.

I suddenly felt hands grab me from behind. I turned to see my father grabbing me and pulling me inside our house. He locked the door and turned me around to face him, 'listen, you're not going outside anymore, is that clear?' he asked sternly. I was about to protest when he said, 'our village doesn't like witches, you know that, so keeping you isolated is the best idea'.

I sat down at the table and sulked, 'Erzsebet, we covered this' said Caius, who had just walked in rubbing the slap mark.

'I know, I know' I mumbled, 'it just sucks'.

**I promise the next chapter will be better! please leave review! i love hearing from you guys! and leave song ideas?!**

**Soundtrack: Stay- Rihanna ft Mikki Ekko**

**xoxo Ruby**


	16. Crimson liquid and Mosters

**So sorry for the delay! I've had a few assignments lately! and exams are in a few weeks X(**

**anyway, ENJOY!**

I barely lasted several days before I was on my knees to my father to let me out. Locked indoors with only my aunt for company? I'd rather be attacked by men twice as tall as me! I spent all day every day, drawing. It was my only soothing mechanism.

As for my hand, my aunt washed it in water to prevent an infection and it healed right up.

* * *

The fourth day of being locked up, something happened. I was on the floor drawing, when I heard a light tap on the door. I went to answer it when my aunt put her hand in front of me to stop me.

'No' said quietly, 'no one can see you'

I sighed and went back into the other room. I may not have answered the door but I was still listening. The door creaked open slightly and I heard the whisper of two female voices. One voice was my aunts, the other voice was familiar but yet I couldn't put a name to it.

My aunt walked in to where I was hiding. Her face was lowered as if she was ashamed. 'Erzsebet, there here to see you' I whispered.

'I thought I couldn't see anyone?' I asked, surprised.

'Believe me you're going to want to see this person' she replied quietly.

I walked out to the front door; I almost choked on my own air when I saw Esther standing there.

* * *

Her face was hollow and drawn, with large bags under her eyes. 'Erzsebet, come' she commanded. I don't know what came over me but I followed her without second thoughts. I don't know why she was here or what she wanted to talk to me, all I know is that I had a few questions for her.

We walked into a beautiful part of the forest that father used to take me for drawing lessons. Esther stopped suddenly in the middle of the forest and turned to face me. 'Niklaus told me that you both listened to your father's and my conversation the other night; and that you know about being my daughter' she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

I nodded and she continued, 'my son, Henrick's death has brought my husband and I too drastic measures to protect our children' she looked me dead in the eye, 'ALL of our children'. It took me a while to realize she was including me in this. I looked her deep in the eye, trying to find meaning to this. Esther saw my questioning look and continued what she was saying, 'I have created a spell that will protect my children from death, an immortality spell'. I looked up, shocked.

'Mikael I forcing all of our children to become immortal' she said in a sad, quiet voice. 'But I want you to have the choice. Hand me your necklace' she commanded. I obediently handed her the lapis lazuli necklace; she placed it on the ground in the sun and silently whispered a few words. She picked the necklace up and handed it back to me. I quickly put it back around my neck, wanting to keep it close.

Esther then handed my something; it was a small vile of red liquid. At first I thought it was blood but that was too surreal. 'to become immortal, you must die several hours after drinking that. You don't have to kill yourself voluntarily, if you ever feel as if your life is at risk, drink it at you will be safe'.

I suddenly knew what she meant. She was afraid for me; she was afraid that Mikael would find out and come after me. I nodded, 'thank you, Esther' I said kindly, 'and I'm sorry for your loss, send my sorrow to the others'. And with that she left.

I walked slowly back home, twisting the vile in-between my fingers. I looked down at it; immortal. Esther owns the title of over protective mother of the year.

As for me; I had no clue what to do with it. In my hand was the choice to live forever and never die. But to become immortal I would have to die, and at my own hands. Killing myself is still killing someone and killing to unleash an inner creature would make me as ad as Merida; and I WAS NOT scooping down to her level.

The potion would come in use though, for if ever my life was to be in danger, I would be safe.

* * *

Later that day, I wound the vile to a piece of string and tied it around my neck for safe keeping. I heard a fast and desperate tap on the door. 'Erzsebet!' Bathilde cried and I ran to get the door. I opened it to find a very distressed looking Bathilde.

'Are you alright, what happened?' I asked, worried.

'Oh my god, Erzsebet; they're monsters' said whispered as we sat down at the family table.

'Who?' I asked but I knew the answer. As a member of a supernatural village; I knew about witches and their spells. I knew that nature demanded balance and every spell had a loophole. Esther used a spell to make her children immortal; there had to be a consequence.

Bathilde looked scared to her whits, 'tell me everything, start from the beginning' I asked desperately.

'Tatia went missing not long after Henrick's death; an entire village search was organized and then the next day-'.She hesitated to continue, 'I found her body drained of blood under a bush'. I gasped just as a tear fell on her cheek, causing a fresh wound to appear where the tear hit.

'Bathilde I was so scared I set her body alight' she cried out and I put a comforting arm around her.

'Shhh shhh' I hushed her, 'then what happened?' I asked.

'Several days went by and there was no sign of them. On the fifth day, I saw Rebekah in the village square. I ran up to her to see if she was ok after everything that happened with Henrick; and then her face went all weird and-' she moved her hair to uncover a bloody part of her neck with a bite mark still oozing with blood.

'Half the village is dead; they need blood to survive and they can't control their hunger' she whispered.

My arm fell from her shoulders and I pulled out the small vile of crimson liquid, 'what is that?' Bathilde asked.

A tear slid down my face, 'Esther wanted me to turn too. She said that if I drank this and killed myself I would become immortal too' I sighed.

Bathilde gasped, 'what did they say to convince Rebekah and Kol to kill themselves'

'I don't think they killed themselves' I said as the thought came to me, 'I think Mikael killed them'.

Tears were now falling like a waterfall down Bathilde's face causing yet more burns to appear on her face. 'Why would Esther want you to do it?' she sobbed.

'Esther gave me the choice; but she said if ever my life in danger-' I said not wanting to continue the rest.

'Why would your life be in danger?' Bathilde asked, hesitantly.

I slowly rose from my seat and looked out the window. Worry flooded over me as I processed everything Bathilde said. Blood. Bodies. Monster. Murder.

Bathilde said that they were killing people for food; Niklaus was killing people. 'Bathilde,' is all I said.

'What?' she asked quietly.

'Niklaus carries the werewolf gene!' I almost shouted as I turned around.

'Oh….My…God!' She said slowly. Bathilde got up and put her and to her head, panting.

'Mikael would have figured it out by now,' I cried. 'He'll come after us! That's why she gave this to me.'

'Erzsebet; we need to warn your father and brothers; we need to get all of you out of here!' Bathilde warned and headed towards the door.

**Thanks for reading! next chapter will be uploaded asap! **

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack:**

**Cold-Aqualung**


	17. Pile of Bodies

**Hello mushlings! sorry for the late update. Exams are so much fun!**

We bolted towards the forest where father and my brothers were. The entire forest was a blur as I ran to find them before Mikael did. The tears in my eyes made the surrounding trees look like a vivid, green painting.

My heart was pounding in fear for them; my only caring family left, the only ones who didn't abandon me. Bathilde and I screeched to a Holt when a piecing scream howled through the forest.

* * *

Bathilde took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds; her eyes slammed open.

Bathilde's eyes were wide with shock and horror; desperate pants rocked her body. 'He's figured it out! RUN!' she yelled. We ran harder and faster through the woods. The pounding in my heart was louder now and faster.

I tried to keep my mind distracted whilst I ran; I listened to each and every pound of my worried heart. 1…..2….3…4…5..6..7.8. My heart beats got faster as I counted. SMACK!

I ran straight into a tall and muscular figure. His Dark brown eyes pierced mine.

* * *

Relief flooded over me as I saw the faces of my father, Caius and Henrii. Father dark brown eyes widened when he saw me; 'Er-Erzsebet…' he stammered when he saw my face.

Before he could ask anything, I blurted out everything. 'Father, we need to leave; NOW!' Fathers face drained of colour and filled with worry.

'What do you mean? We have to leave?' he asked sternly; his usually calm face folded into a scowl.

'Mikael knows; he knows that Nik's not his son,' Bathilde cried, 'he's coming for you and your children.' Every emotion in fathers face cleared and he stood pale as marble.

'How did he figure it out?' father stuttered, his lip quivering. Tears welled up in my eyes at the thought.

I debated telling him, my lip shaking before I spoke. 'After losing her youngest child; Esther was hell-bent on finding a way to protect her other children forever. She-she' tears threatened to spill over my eyes, 'she made her children immortal. But nature demanded balance; it was blood that turned them and it is blood that they need to survive. They're killing people for food and clearly being an immortal didn't suppress his werewolf side, so when he killed he triggered his werewolf side. And now Mikael knows that Niklaus is a son of a werewolf!' I cried.

'Does he know about you?' father asked desperately.

'I-I don't know.' I mumbled

He took in a deep, sharp breath and said, 'We need to leave!'

But instead of walking further into the forest as I expected; he walked back towards our village. He was mental. 'WHERE ARE YOU GOING!' I yelled at him.

'To face him.' He said, not facing me.

'Are you bloody insane?' I yelled at him, 'Mikael's stronger than you now! You can't kill him, HE'S IMMORTAL!'

'Well at least I'll die trying!' he said and said not looking at me; continuing his blissful walk back to our village. I sighed, shocked; He was going to get himself killed. I marched off following him, hissing in his ear, trying to get him to stop. Bathilde, Caius and Henrii followed us like obedient dogs, heads down, not saying anything.

* * *

We didn't get far. My heart stopped when father almost ran into a woman dead body on the ground. Bathilde let out a wailing gasp and walked up beside me. Father bent down to examine the body. He lifted the woman's hair off her neck to reveal a bloody wound of what looked like a fresh bite mark.

I almost vomited in my mouth. Who killed her? Was it Niklaus? Or even worse; was it Mikael? I could hear Henrii's nervous unsteady breathing deepen and become irregular. Caius put a protective arm around him.

Heart stopped dead when I felt Bathilde's stiff body being grabbed from its place beside me. Father turned around in a bang when he heard Bathilde's cry's from under her captures tight, strong hands. He stared deep into the furious, dark eyes of Mikael.

* * *

Father bent down and snarled; Caius and I followed. Mikael drew himself up to his full height and harshly threw Bathilde aside. She let out a cry when her already broken and bloody hit the ground. Mikael's angry face let out a snarl to match the three of ours.

My heart came up to my throat when the whites of his eyes were consumed by a blood coloured crimson. Black veins broke out from under his eyes. Caius took a step back to protect Henrii, who was now trembling. Mikael's snarl loudened, his lips curled up to reveal two perfect, deathly pointed fangs.

At blinding speed, Mikael had father held at the neck up against a tree. Caius quickly reacted, 'NO!' I screamed but it was too late. A flash later Caius had been thrown on the ground. His body was still, white and cold looking. My worst fear was that he was dead. I couldn't lose my brother, even after the complete ass he's been to me, he's still my brother and I would love him threw anything.

Henrii ran over to Caius's limp body and pressed two fingers up to Caius's neck. Relief flooded his face when he felt a pulse hit his fingers. I took a sigh when Henrii gave me the approving nod to tell me that he was ok. I got up to try and figure out a way to save father from Mikael's death grasp. But before I could flinch a muscle I felt a death grip grab me from behind.

* * *

I hit the cold, rock floor with a bang and so did, father, Bathilde, Caius and Henrii. I immediately looked up and examined my surroundings. It was inside a house of some sort. It was messier than my house but it was livable, the walls were a rusty coloured wood and it had a grey table not a few feet away. I stood up and tuned around and to my horror I saw a large pile of bodies, all covered in blood, laying up against the brown wall.

Before I could let out a piercing scream my hands flew to my mouth and I wailed into them. What had Esther done to them? Tears welled up in my eyes when I heard Bathilde murmur. She shouldn't have to see this; her heart would break to see what her best friend had done.

It didn't take long before I heard a gasp. I turned my head to see Bathilde with her hands over her mouth, sobbing and wailing. I got up and walked over and put an arm around her. 'They did this,' she cried, 'Rebekah, Kol!'

A tear fell down my cheek. Bathilde should never have been brought into this. The others and I were cursed to of being from a supernatural family but she was normal, completely normal.

She suddenly stopped crying; I looked at her. Bathilde grabbed at the string around my neck, pulling the vile out. 'Drink it!' she commanded.

'What? No!' I gasped, shocked, 'I'm not becoming like this!'

'Mikael's now got you and your father and brothers held captive! You're not dying because of your parents mistakes!' she whispered, taking my hands.

'As long as you drink it with me,' I said. Bathilde hesitated, 'Bathilde they are my family, I should suffer for them. You're not even family! You've been dragged into this, you have more right to live then I do!' I looked her straight in the eye.

'Fine! We'll drink it together!' she said quietly. I put the vile in the palm of my hand. Its crimson liquid swished and swashed like a sea of blood.

I popped the lid open and gave the vile to Bathilde. She hesitated and then put the vile to her lips.

Bathilde took a small, slow sip. The moment the red liquid hit her throat she gurgled and coughed, causing drops of the drink to dribble and splutter from her mouth.

She then pasted the vile to me, still choking on the drink. I held it in my hand; and without a second thought I threw the crimson liquid into my mouth.

**... thanks for reading guys. I love reviews sooooooooo...**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack:**

**Seven Nation Army- The white stripes**


	18. My Brother

**Hey guys! heres chapter 18. **

**I don't own the characters except Bathilde and Merida ( i don't think i own Erzsebet or her family as they were mentioned in the show)**

**anyway enjoy! :)**

I choked as it hit my throat. It tasted like nothing I'd ever tasted before. It burned my throat and I immediately started to cough. I recognized the taste; blood. I tried to keep myself from spitting it out.

My coughing set Henrii awake; he stirred and mumbled, 'Erzs, Are you ok?' He said using my nickname that he used to use when he was little.

'Henrii shut your eyes,' I said, 'I don't want you to see what's in the room.'

'Erzsebet, What's going on?!' He said sternly.

'Henrii I said shut your eyes!' I almost yelled. He shut his eyes obediently. I looked around for father and Caius. They were both unconscious on the ground. I crawled over to them, they both had a pulse but I no idea how to revive them.

'We need to get outta here!' I panicked, 'Mikael could be back any second!'

'What do we do?' Henrii asked. I panicked, what did we do? We had to carry two bodies and get Bathilde home to safety without being seen by Mikael. All relief came when I heard Caius stir. I let out a deep sigh and rushed over to him. He let out a huge gasp for air and I placed my hand to his forehead to cool him down. Caius took a few more deep breaths then lifted himself up to check out his surroundings. I didn't warn him about the bodies as he figured it out quickly enough.

'Erzsebet! Where are we!?' He asked in alarm when he saw the bodies.

'I don't know Caius. All I remember is father being pinned up against a tree then the next thing is being thrown on the floor. But we have to get father home and Bathilde safe.' I whispered.

He nodded and looked over towards Henrii who still had his eyes shut and Bathilde who was crouching next to him whispering something. 'Ok let's get outta here!' Caius said quickly and got up and walked over to father's body. He picked him up and signaled for Bathilde to lead a blind Henrii out the door.

We were half way out the door when a pair rock hard hands crushed mine from behind.

* * *

I let out a howl of pain as I felt the bones in my hands shutter and crumble beneath the skin. Caius, Bathilde and Henrii shot round, Bathilde's face drained of colour when her raven black eyes met Mikael's.

Several other men with blank faces came around the side of the house we were captured in and grabbed Henrii, Caius and Bathilde. Another blank faced man picked up father's body and held in carelessly. Mikael harshly shoved me forward, ignoring the fact that he had just broken my hands. The men holding the others followed behind as suit.

* * *

We entered the village square. It was extremely quiet, it wasn't packed with people like ours was. I heard a slam; I turned my head just to see a man slam the door of his home. He was afraid, afraid of Mikael, afraid of the others.

Mikael slammed me around to face him. My blue eyes met his, his eyes lowered downwards towards the Lapis Lazuli necklace with the same design as Esther's. His face curled up into a snarl and he pushed me onto the ground and grabbed the collar of my dress, choking me there. The other men did the same to Bathilde, Caius and Henrii. We stood there waiting.

* * *

Across the other side of the village, a large pile of ashes lay where a white tree once stood that I saw when I dropped Henrick off. I wondered why the tree had been burnt down. Was it for firewood to help burn the bodies of their victims, or was it the only thing that could kill the monsters themselves.

My thoughts were disrupted when a door creaked open and Esther slipped out followed by Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Finn and Elijah. All had come to watch the show. Each of them looked slightly different. They all looked stronger and more beautiful, but Rebekah and Kol had drained of all colours and were shaking slightly. Niklaus on the other hand, looked completely distraught. He held his head in shame and looked as if he had been crying.

Esther's eyes widened in horror and shock, and Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Nik's faces curled up into snarls when they saw that Mikael held us captive. 'Mikael what are you doing?' Esther stuttered looking at father unconscious body.

'You betrayed me Esther,' Mikael snarled, 'it's now time you paid the price.'

* * *

Mikael nodded toward the man holding father, who was now semi-conscious, his eyes fluttering open. Panic flooded through me, as it did Esther and Klaus as the man placed father on the ground in the same position as us. His hand stretched around father's neck, ready to snap it on order.

I waited for Mikael to signal for the man to snap father's neck, but it never came. 'You know what? I'm going to make this process slower and more fun for me!' Mikael said with sudden enthusiasm. Father suddenly gained full consciousness, but just to see the bone snap in Caius's neck.

* * *

Tears blinded my eyes as I screamed in Mikael's choking palm. Father's face drained of all colour and he looked as if he'd given up on life. Bathilde suddenly escaped her captor and rapped her arm around Henrii's face just as he was about to open his eyes to see what my screams were. Although Niklaus had never officially met Caius, his face twisted in horror as he watched his half-brothers body hit the ground.

* * *

Mikael's lips curled up into a sadistic smile as he saw the affect it had on Klaus. The others looked uneasy at the murder. Mikael saw that too and his smile widened. But his anger fueled up again when he looked at Klaus. 'Your brothers, sister and father will pay the price for you mothers mistake BOY!' he shouted. And then he let go of me and lunged towards Klaus at record speed. But he didn't hit Klaus, Rebekah stood in Mikael's way just before he hit Nik. White fangs appeared from inside her mouth and black vein popped from underneath her crystal blue eyes.

'Rebekah!' he snarled, shocked that she was defending him, 'he's not your brother yet you still stand against you own father!'

'He IS my brother and if you are after him you are after me!' She snapped. Mikael scoffed and laughed at Rebekah's threat. Kol saw this and moved behind her to show he was with her.

Mikael's laughter disappeared immediately and anger washed over his face. He turned round and grabbed Bathilde by choke hold.

My stomach did a backflip when I realized that Bathilde would pay the price of Kol and Rebekah standing against Mikael. Rebekah flashed and suddenly she had Mikael on the ground, her hand around his neck.

'Don't touch her!' she snarled; her grip on his neck tightening. Mikael growled and threw her off. Rebekah hit the ground hard. He walked over to where Bathilde now lay on the ground and grabbed her by the neck, his strength cutting off her breath. Mikael showed his fangs and bit deep into her neck.

**Oh damn! i feel really bad now, i always liked Caius :( oh well! Keep reading guys, i'll upload the next chapter after exams finish! **

**reveiws are as welcome as chocolate! xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack:**

**Violet Hill- Coldplay**


	19. Radioactive

**HEYYYYYYYYY EXAMS ARE OVER! AND CHAPTER 19 IS HERE. I'M WRITING IN CAPS LOCK BECAUSE IM SOOOO EXCITED, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! this is my longest and favourite chapter! btw if you hate Merida you'll love this chapter!**

**xoxo Ruby**

Rebekah quickly picked herself up as Bathilde's high pitched scream rung through the village square. She crouched down, preparing to pounce. But before she ran an arrow split the air and ran straight into Mikael's skull.

He spun round, dropping Bathilde onto the ground. Anger flared over his face as his eyes met the eyes of the arrows shooter. 'Let her go!' A woman's snarl echoed through the square. The woman stood just outside a small house, grey streaks brushed through her blonde hair as her raven black eyes met Mikael's.

'Mother get out here!' Bathilde commanded weakly from where she lay defenselessly on the ground. Bathilde's mother ignored her and she loaded her bow again, preparing to strike at a single warning. She underestimated Mikael's new abilities and he flashed over to her and grabbed her by the neck. Bathilde screamed as Mikael bit down hard into her mother's neck.

Mikael didn't suck on her blood for long; her mother was still alive when he threw her over into a lion's den.

Mikael threw Bathilde's mother right into a blood sucking Kol and Rebekah. Pain twisted through their faces as they fought the urge to kill their best friend's mother. Kol backed off and covered his eyes. Bathilde ran over to stop them but Mikael blocked the path to her mother. He covered her mouth as he made her watch as her best friends bit into her mother's neck and drained her dry.

Tears fell down Bathilde face as her mother's body fell to the ground and Kol and Rebekah looked into her black eyes and realized what they'd done.

Tears blurred my own eyes as I watched as Mikael bit down into Bathilde's neck, but this time she did not raise a scream to defend herself or even a whimper. She lost the will to live and let Mikael drain the last drop of blood from her body.

* * *

Rebekah dropped to the ground in floods of tears as Bathilde's body hit the ground. She covered her eyes with her blood stained hands and rocked back and forth. Kol body shook and quaked in a mix of emotion. His trance was broken by Esther who placed a hand on his shoulder, 'Kol don't do it. She's not worth your humanity.' She whispered. I had no clue was she meant by that, but the thought angered me.

Bathilde drank the blood earlier, she wasn't dead. Bathilde knew that she wouldn't die so she let Mikael kill her. This was her revenge; she would make them live knowing that their best friend let herself die because of something they did.

Blood dripping from his chin, Mikael turned to face us. His fangs were out and he was ready to kill. Panic struck me when he turned to face Henrii.

'Niklaus! Get my spear!' I screamed.

Mikael snapped his head up at me; he started to furiously walk towards me. Klaus flashed off into the woods. Mikael flashed and within a second I was up against a wall with Mikael's hand around my neck. His fangs pieced through his gums and he bit hard into my neck.

* * *

Pain was all I felt. I could feel the blood leaving my body as Mikael continued to suck on my neck. I looked towards Henrii, who was looking right back at me in horror. His dark brown eyes filling with tears as he thought I was going to die. Even if Niklaus didn't come back in time and Mikael had drained me dry, I wouldn't die.

I felt relief as I felt a flash beside me. Klaus placed my spear in my palm and without thinking I jabbed my spear hard into Mikael's stomach. He screamed in pain and I retracted my spear. His eyes widened when he saw the spear, 'Where did you get that?' he asked in shock.

'What? Are you afraid of a little White Oak?' I mocked him. He pulled a sword from his belt and flung it at me. I reacted immediately and blocked him with the spear. A regular spear would have snapped at the force of Mikael's blow. But I was a girl with the werewolf gene and therefor with supernatural strength; and my spear was designed to kill and injure supernatural beings.

He wasn't expecting me to be as strong as I was and was a little aback. He swung the sword again, this time harder and with more force. I brushed him off and swung my spear with the most strength I could muster. My force knocked him straight over. This pissed him off; he flashed and I turned around to see where he had gone. He was nowhere, I panicked. A sharp pain jabbed my stomach as I tried to turn around. I was struck with disbelief when I saw the large, silver sword sticking out of my chest. Blood covered my fingers as I touched the sword curiously. It took me a while to figure out and possess that the sword was even there. What really made me realize the I had been stabbed was the soft yet malicious whisper in my ear as I lost consciousness, 'Goodnight little wolf.' And everything went black.

* * *

Everything was cold. Everything was dark. A small figure appeared in a distance; from where I stood alone it looked like a child. The figure moved closer, it was Henrii. He was young though. He was running, a smile clear on his face. Another figure emerged behind him, it was me. I was about 12, Henrii only 10. I was chasing him through the forest; we were both squealing and laughing. They weren't visions, they were memories. The memory changed, mother was on her knees planting a tree in the place where the normal people village now stands. She placed the small white tree in the soil and covered it with water.

Mother blurred out and the memory turned into the moment mother died. I shut my eyes trying to block the memory from my head. As tears filled my eyes I still persisted to keep them shut. I opened my eyes a crack when I heard a smooth talking voice. 'I'm sorry love, I did not mean to be staring.' I opened my eyes fully to see myself in that meadow where I met Elijah that day.

Elijah's handsome face blurred and was turned into the faces of Kol and Rebekah, who were laughing. Bathilde ran up to us and Rebekah bear hugged her. The same memory changed to something I didn't remember. Bathilde turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my head and snapped my neck. I woke with a start.

* * *

I gasped, for a moment I forgot how to breathe. I opened my eyes, it was dark, and stars were glistening in the sky. I got up to check out my surroundings, I was in that same village square only everything was silent. There was a strange smell in the air, I couldn't put my finger on it, it smelt nice it was something I'd never smelt before.

A figure emerged behind me. I shot round, fearing it would be Mikael. Bathilde stood in the opening, Henrii by her side. His eyes were filled with tears and he was shaking.

I ran towards him and embraced him, wrapping my arms tight around his head, burying my head into his neck. I was so relieved that he was alive; my thoughts were that father would kill him along with Caius, Father and I.

But something was wrong; as I held my face deep into his neck, I could almost feel the crimson liquid beneath his skin. It allured me; I wanted it in my mouth. The thought sickened me and I came to my senses at once.

I broke the hug and looked at Bathilde, 'Where is everyone?' I asked.

'Gone, they fled.' She said.

I turned to Henrii and asked, 'What happened, how did you survive?'

He looked at his feed and sighed, 'Well after you died, all hell broke loose. A big fight broke out between Klaus and Mikael; Elijah managed to break the apart. Mikael demanded Kol, Rebekah, Esther and Elijah to pick sides, they all picked Klaus's. Mikael killed father, his revenge on Esther and left without a glance on me. Not sure on what to do next I hid, Esther found me and explained everything on how she turned her children into vampires and how she gave you the choice on becoming one as well, so I wasn't really shocked that you two came back to life. But, Esther told me something that you two don't know.' He stopped and smirked at me, his usual cocky grin.

He continued, 'Nature demands balance as you already know. So Klaus's werewolf/vampire status wasn't aloud, so Esther tied Klaus's werewolf side to a rock. The rock holds his werewolf side and it can only be unleashed by a spell. The spell can be broken by killing a werewolf, vampire and doppelganger,' he said, 'whatever that is?'

'She created a doppelganger for the spell?' Bathilde asked, confused.

'Well that's what she said.' Henrii mumbled.

'I'm sorry, can someone tell me what the bloody hell a doppelganger is?' I asked.

Henrii shrugged, Bathilde spoke up, 'A doppelganger is a paranormal double of another. Their blood carries magical gifts, Esther once told me that witches use them in spells, so that they a virtually impossible to break. Using a doppelganger makes the spell hard to break because once a doppelganger dies it will be another several hundred years before the next one pops up.'

'Well then, who did she use for the doppelganger?' Henrii asked.

Bathilde shrugged. I asked, 'well did anyone die before they started to kill people?'

Bathilde faced me, a look of shock mixed with a sort of happiness on her face, 'Tatia! I found Tatia's body the day before they started to kill people!' I she said and looked down at her feet then smiled. Her smile didn't last long, 'Well why did the doppelganger have to die?' she asked.

'Well think about it,' I said, 'The drink she gave me was clearly blood right? She drained Tatia of blood, killing her to turn them into vampires. That way, killing the doppelganger would stop Klaus from breaking the Hybrid curse.'

'I still don't get it?' Henrii said.

I mumbled, 'never mind! But what else do you know?'

'Well she told me that you weren't dead but in transition, and when you woke up you would need to drink blood or you would die.' He said.

'How long do we have to decide whether we want to live or not?' Bathilde asked.

'Esther said you didn't have long, 'he replied 'and that you would die before sunrise.'

Great! The sky was already turning pink towards the horizon. 'C'mon let's go!' I said.

As we walked back to my village, I noticed that Bathilde had a ring on her right index finger. It was silver design that looked like flames licking up onto the blue stone in the center. 'Where did you get that?' I asked her.

She hesitated, 'err, Kol gave it to me the other day.' She said and started to take it off.

I stopped her, 'No don't'. The ring was Lapis Lazuli, the same stone on my necklace that Esther gave me. I think the stone plays a part in the transition. If so, Esther must have known that Bathilde would become one eventually, either to live alongside Rebekah or alongside Kol.

Bathilde hesitated and put the ring back on her finger.

By the time we reached the village I could feel myself weakening. I was tired, really tired. Henrii noticed my uneasiness and held my hand; I turned and smiled at him.

The idea of drinking blood was becoming more appealing by the second, my pulse was racing and even though I was tired, I was all jittery. Bathilde seemed to be feeling the same, her body looked as if it were shutting down but she was walking at a fast pace and her body was twitching and irritated.

In the village everyone was sleeping so it was completely quiet. 'Who killed Henrick?' Bathilde asked.

'Merida, Why?' I said, confused.

'She's the reason this all happened, I want her blood in my mouth.' Bathilde replied. I couldn't help but agree with her.

Merida killed Henrick,

That caused Esther to have a freak out over losing the rest of her children,

That's the reason they were vampires,

That's caused them to kill people,

That caused Nik to trigger his werewolf gene,

That caused Mikael to find out about father and Esther,

That's the reason he's dead, that's the reason they're all dead.

It was Merida's fault. She's the one that would pay the piper.

* * *

I knew where Merida's house was so I quickly let the way. We slipped into her house and I grabbed a silver dagger from their bench. I tip-toed through their house until we got to Merida's room; that I had slept in so many times before. Bathilde and I knelt down next to a perfectly still Merida. I picked up her wrist, she woke up with a start and panicked. Bathilde harshly covered her mouth to stop her waking her parents up. I lifted her wrist up higher until it met the daggers blade.

The moment the blade touched her wrist, blood started to ooze out. The smell intoxicated me, as much as I was disgusted by the thought of drinking blood I pulled her wrist to her mouth.

* * *

The taste was euphoric, the sweet red liquid touched my tongue and I felt complete power. Every werewolf in the village was beneath me now; I would kill every one of them. I felt my fangs pierce through my gums, it hurt but I didn't care, I bid down hard into her flesh. I gave the dagger to Bathilde as I could see the eagerness in her eyes as she saw the blood. Bathilde removed her hand from Merida's mouth, which was now too shocked for words. She slit Merida's other wrist and brought it to her mouth.

Bathilde winced when she felt her fangs penetrate her gums, but the pain ended and she bit down into Merida's neck. Merida choked and gurgled as Bathilde's teeth crushed her wind pipe and blood flowed to her lungs. Within seconds Merida's heart stopped beating and Father, Henrick, Caius, Tatia and the countless others had been avenged.

**Hope you enjoyed! leave in the reviews what you think should happen next!**

**Soundtrack:**

**Radioactive- Imagine Dragons (BEST SONG EVER)**


	20. Emotionless

**Hey sorry for the delay. hope you enjoy! The idea for this chapter was given to me by I'llAlwaysBeInEdward'sColdArms**

**xoxo Ruby**

Klaus's P.O.V

'Niklaus, Get my spear!' she screamed and Mikael approached her. Panic flooded through me and a flashed off at the speed I still yet had to get used to.

I hated what mother had done to us. She ruined us out of fear. We were monsters, although mother denied it. I hate her, I never thought I would ever think this but I hate her. She bound my werewolf side to a bloody rock! She claims that nature would never allow a person to have that much to have that much power, but the real reason was that she was ashamed of me, ashamed that I was her son and not Mikael's.

I reached her village, it was broad daylight and everyone packed the village. They all stopped when they saw me, worried looks washed over their faces. They may not have known who I was but they serenity knew who my parents were. The words, 'Joseph' and 'the witch' were mumbled.

I flashed out of there and into an empty house. The house was substantially neat, everything was in perfect condition. The only thing that was out of place was the pile of drawing on the floor. All of them had the feel of happiness to them so I assumed they were Erzsebet's. I admired her; she had this feel to her that made even the unhappiest of time seem alright.

Next to the pile of Erzsebet's drawings was another pile of art. The person who drew these was clearly much older and had a lot more experience. I noticed that the top drawing was of Erzsebet and I that night at the fire. Joseph was watching us, uneasiness welled in my stomach at the thought.

I quickly grabbed the drawing and found the spear, which was hidden under the bed and flashed off.

* * *

I got back in a matter of seconds; Mikael had Erzsebet enclosed by a wall, his fangs deep into her neck. I flashed over to her and placed the spear into her hand. She had the upper hand when it came to fighting off supernatural beings so I didn't bother helping her. I had no need to anyways, before I had time to think, Erzsebet had slammed the spear deep into his stomach. Father yelled in pain and a smile curved Erzsebet's lips, 'what? Afraid of a little white-oak Mikael?' she mocked him. Fear welled in the pit of my stomach; White-oak was the only thing that can kill us, how did she have it? We burnt the tree down in fear someone would use it against us.

Anger flooded over Mikael's face and he grabbed the sword from his belt and swung it at her. She blocked it easily enough, as a daughter of a werewolf she clearly was born with supernatural strength so Mikael was not anticipating her quick reaction.

Father wasn't happy that Erzsebet proved to be an equal match for him; he flashed away. She spun around in shock, looking for her opponent. A flash of silver appeared and Mikael was behind her. A moment of shock and dread passed when I truly realized that Mikael had a sword through her heart.

'Goodnight little wolf.' He whispers into her ear as he lowers his wife's daughter, his children's sister's dead body to the ground.

* * *

Joseph's already distraught face fell into despair as he now clung to his younger teenage son Henrii. Henrii's face was now flooded with tears. That poor child, he had gone to having a normal life to realizing that his sister is the daughter of the woman, whose children murdered his two siblings.

Anger flooded over me at the thought, I had to avenge his brother Caius and his sister Erzsebet, my brother and sister.

I had Mikael up against the wall before I had time to plan. I snarled right in his face. Mikael shoved me off and I fell onto the ground. I flashed and grabbed Erzsebet's spear, hoping to drive it threw his heart.

He slammed into me, disarming me of the white spear. Anger glowered in his eyes as he pounced. I prepared myself for the hit; it never came. I opened my eyes to see Mikael stuck in Elijah's death grip, he struggled to get out of my stronger elder brother grip.

'How dare you?' he hissed at Elijah, 'How dare you pick his side? I'm your father, how dare defy me?'

Elijah let go of Mikael, who stumbled on the ground. He looked to Rebekah, Kol and mother, 'he's clearly picked his side. Where do you stand?' he asked.

Kol immediately stood at my side, quickly followed by Rebekah. Elijah moved to my other side, leaving mother to decide. The wuss would clearly pick father's side, she turned her back against me the moment he found out I wasn't his son.

* * *

My heart skipped a beat when instead of siding with him she walked towards me and stood in front me. Anger flared in every part of his body; he shook and quaked in rage, 'you will regret that woman!' he flared. He flashed towards Joseph; mother screamed but before any of us could do anything, Mikael had snapped Joseph's neck and thrown him onto the ground next to Caius.

Henrii stumbled back, shocked and hid behind a small bush. I wanted to ran to him, to tell him that he was alright but before I could move I felt a choke hold around my neck. 'I will find you, BOY!' he snarled. He flashed off into the dark forest.

Rebekah was on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Kol got down beside her and patted her back. They whispered something that I wasn't bothered to hear.

I was in shock; everything was in slow motion as I walked back inside.

* * *

What would I do now? If I left Mikael would be after me and he would kill me like he did my family. But in a way I wasn't to leave, to be rid of this place. I would leave my family; Mikael was after me, not them. If I left them, they would be out of harm from him.

I small figure caught my eye as she left the house; Esther slipped between the cracks of the door, avoiding eye contact with me. Although she stood between Mikael and I, that didn't stop the anger boiling in the pits of my stomach. She would receive no mercy from me.

* * *

Erzsebet's P.O.V

An immense wave of emotion flooded over me. It was horrible, killing Merida brought every emotion I ever felt for her. Guilt hurt the most, I had never felt more guilty in my life. Before I was just angry with her now I felt hatred for her. This anger was stronger than I had ever felt it before, but unlike last time I got angry nobody dropped to the ground in pain or started to cough up blood, everything was silent.

I covered my face with my hands, trying to escape my emotions. I hated every single emotion in my head, they were killing me. The moment I thought that everything stopped, all the anger and guilt was gone. Instant relief flooded over my body as I no longer had to feel the dread of losing my father and brother, everything was gone.

I looked over to Bathilde, who was crying on the ground, battling her emotions, 'I hate them!' she wailed, 'I can't believe- after everything, they killed her! I'm never going to forgive them!'

I watched her as she cried on the ground; I felt nothing. No sympathy, no nothing. I didn't care, I didn't care that she'd just had to watch her best friends kill her mother, I didn't care that she could never forgive people she'd known and loved all her life; I didn't care anymore.

'Get up!' I ordered her harshly. Bathilde looked up at me in shock, 'Get up, we have to leave!' She slowly raised herself from the ground. 'Henrii!' I yelled, he appeared from inside our old house carrying a small satchel in his arms. I looked into his face, into his deep brown eyes; he was a stranger to me, I felt nothing for him. He was now just food to me, I didn't care if he got hurt, I didn't care if he died.

Everything became a blur. How could I think that? He was my brother? I wanted my emotions back, I wanted to feel the hate, the anger, the sadness. But I also wanted to feel hope, happiness, love.

And at that moment everything came back. It came back in a rush worse than before; I could have killed him without careering. I ran and wrestled him into a bear hug.

I backed away quickly after the smell of his blood flooded through my nose. I wanted blood, bad.

I shut my eyes and took deep breaths, I will not hurt him; I can't. 'Erzsebet, are you alright?' Bathilde asked.

'Fine.' I mumbled; I would tell her about turning off my emotions when we were off the land and on the ocean. We needed to leave; Mikael was after me and most likely Henrii.

'Can we go back to my village? I need to grab some stuff?' Bathilde asked. I nodded silently.

When I picked up Henrii, I found that he was as light as a feather. I held him like a child and without a second thought I ran; I ran as I never had before, nothing was holding me back and I wasn't running out of energy.

I felt free; I could hear Henrii gasp in amazement and Bathilde laugh as she ran alongside me. We reached the village in a matter of seconds; I skidded to a halt and put Henrii down. A small white glimmer caught my eye as it shimmered in the sunrise. My spear lay on the dirt covered in Mikael's blood.

I wiped the dirt and blood off the spear and looked to see Bathilde pick up her mother's bow and arrow.

'Hey! Now I'm the only one that doesn't have a super cool weapon.' Henrii complained; I glared at him.

'Well go grab a sword or something!' I snapped at him. Henrii pulled a face at me and slugged off to find a weapon. Bathilde immerged from here house with a small bag of personal belongings.

'We need to leave now!' Bathilde said, 'we'll take a ship to the old world.' I nodded in agreement and flashed over to grab Henrii. He flinched in shock when he felt the air brush against his face.

'We're leaving!' I whispered to him as I ran.

* * *

After several minutes we reached the ocean. I'd never seen the sea before in my life but it was more beautiful than mother ever described. I could see a ship in the distance and I assumed that it was the boat Klaus, Rebekah and the other took. Another ship, small than the one on the horizon, was docked several hundred meters away on the shore.

We walked to the boat and a sailor greeted us, 'and who would you be?' he asked, slyly.

'That's none of your concern.' Bathilde replied.

'We need to get to the Old World, can you take us?' I asked kindly.

'We don't take women aboard!' he snapped, glaring at Bathilde.

I panicked, 'look we NEED to get over the sea, you HAVE to take us!' I asked desperately.

All emotion left his face and his face went bland, 'I have to take you across the sea.' He said obediently, 'come aboard.'

**The next chapter will be uploaded soon! I PROMISE!**

**soundtrack: Edge of the Night- Pippin's song (from Lord of the Rings)**


	21. New friends in the Old world

**From this chapter on it's part 2 of the whole story, it's called Witch Waters. Just word of warning there may be some time changes, the started of the story is 4 months after the end of the last one. With this chapter it has a totally new feel to it! Anyway, Hope you enjoy!**

**xoxo Ruby**

Part 2: Witch Waters

The hand rail was my only support as I took my first step off the ship in four months. The journey was long and painful; almost every sailor will leave the ship with at least one bite mark. We discovered some of the perks of being vampires, the best being the gift of compelling humans to forget and do things for us.

* * *

The first night on the ship storms raged over the sea and blew harshly against the ship. Poor Henrii had never experienced the motion of harsh waters and spent the entire night heaving up any food he had in his stomach. Bathilde and I weren't affected by the rocking vessel so we slipped into a private room and I told her about the ability to turn your emotions off.

I held off talking about Kol and Rebekah for several weeks; but I could see the sadness wrenched all over her hollow face, so I took her into our room and sat her down and insisted we talked about it.

The moment I mentioned their names she burst into tears. It would take her a long time to forgive them, they killed her mother; she needed time to be angry at them and to grow to forgive them.

* * *

'Thank God that's over!' Henrii exclaimed as he took his first step onto the port. He still looked a little green from the voyage and was glad to be off it.

'Where are we?' I asked the only sailor I hadn't compelled. His name was Edmund and instead of cowering away in fear of being fed on, he accepted what we were. He found us quite fascinating and wanted to travel with us, I willingly agreed to it because I didn't enjoy messing with people's minds and I wanted a human to keep Henrii company.

'We've arrived in London, Erzsebet.' Edmund replied, flicking his blonde hair to the side to get a better view of the city. 'I was born here, but I hardly remember it.'

'We have to find a place to live.' Bathilde whispered from behind me.

'Don't worry,' I gave her a sympathetic glace, 'I have an idea.'

* * *

Although we found ourselves at home in London, when rumors started to spread about a monster who preyed on other monsters I sent my clerk to investigate. He returned a month later with news; Mikael was making it his life mission to track down Nik. But what scared me the most is that he was killing all other vampires out there.

He couldn't know I was alive. To prevent him from finding us, we quickly adapted to being human. We changed our names to more common names; Bathilde became Bethany Lourdes, Henrii became Henry Gilbert and I became Elizabeth Gilbert. We still called each other our normal names when we were in private and Edmund called us our normal names too.

We placed ourselves in the court of the king and I married Henrii off to a girl from a wealthy family and a year later Henrii was a father to a healthy baby boy. We were just like regular humans living in a world where nothing was unusual.

* * *

New Year's morning, two years after becoming a vampire I was sitting in my bedroom playing with baby Richard when I heard a soft pat on the door. I summoned my compelled servant to answer the door. My heart skipped a beat when I heard a freakishly familiar voice. 'Introduce me to your master.' Kol compelled my servant.

I counted the footsteps of my servant until I heard the words I have dreaded hearing, 'Lady Elizabeth, there's someone here to see you.' She said. I took deep breaths as I decided whether I wanted to see this person. If Kol knew I was alive he would most likely tell the others and it wouldn't be long before Mikael knew that Esther's other bastard is alive and well.

I held baby Richard tight in my arms, careful not to crush his human frame, I got up and walked to the front door. My heart pounded as my fate was only a few steps away. 'Lady-El.' Kol stopped dead when he saw my face, 'Erzsebet!' he stammered.

A wave of confusion crossed his face, 'you're dead! I saw you, we saw Mikael.'

'When Esther said she wanted to protect her children, she meant ALL her children.' I cut him off.

The confusion didn't leave his face; he mustn't have known about his mother's other child, 'wait, you're one of hers?' he asked, confused. I nodded silently; 'well I've never been more thankful to that bitch in my entire life!' he said and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed into his chest.

'Whoa, Careful.' I said forgetting about Richard. Kol looked at me twice when he saw the child.

'Yours?' he asked, eyeing the child.

'NO!' I exclaimed, 'my brothers, Henrii's; He's still human.' Kol nodded, 'Come in!' I said. We sat down at the table and I ordered my servant girl to bring us two girls for us to feed on.

'Wait, if you're a vampire, Bathilde' Kol asked.

'Dead.' Is all I gave him, Bathilde was in Southampton doing god knows what and she wouldn't be back for weeks.

Sadness flooded over his face, 'never mind.' He sighed.

'Change of subject! What have you been doing since we left?' I asked not wanting to get into further details.

'Well, Rebekah ditched me and ran off with Klaus and Elijah. Mikael's still after him but like the rest of us, he doesn't know you're alive. Mikael doesn't like feeding on innocent people and decides feeding on other vampires, which causes vampires like you to go into hiding as humans.' He said, raising an eyebrow.

'Don't judge! What would you have done?' I sighed and Kol laughed.

I was about to say something when the door burst open and Edmund stumbled in. He opened his mouth but shut it when he saw Kol. A smirk creped over Edmunds face and he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

'NO NO NO! it's not what it looks like!' I yelled at him when I realized he'd got the wrong idea.

'Yeah sure, that's what they all say!' He teased me.

'He's my half-brother!' I exclaimed.

Disappointment crossed his face, 'damn! That would have been black-mail GOLD!' he said and flopped down on my bed.

'Can I help you Edmund?!' I asked in disbelief, I don't think Edmund truly grasped the fact that I could kill him in an instant.

'Na, I'm good. Continue,' he said, clearly not believing me about Kol being my brother.

'Human?' Kol asked me.

I opened my mouth but Edmund answered before I could, 'err, the gorgeous best friend of Henrii's!' He joked from where he lay on the bed.

'Yeah you wish!' said Henrii who had just walked in, I opened my mouth in disbelief.

'I'm TRYING to have a proper conversation here!' I yelled, 'and you two are being rude!'

Henrii opened his mouth in shock, 'I understand if he's being an ass,' he said pointing to Edmund, 'but I just come in here to get something and you're acting like someone's just drowned a litter of puppies!'

I sighed and turned back to Kol, 'never mind!' I exclaimed.

Kol looked me deep in the eyes, 'Do you plan to turn them?' I asked.

'I would like to, but it's their choice; if they want to be turned, I'll do it when they're older and more…..mature.' I added, glancing over to the two idiots hitting each other with my pillows.

The door creaked open, Henrii and Edmund stopped acting like fools when they saw my servant girl slip in with two utterly confused looking girls by her side. I signaled for them both to leave, 'Henrii can you grab Richard please?' I asked.

Henrii nodded and picked Henrii out of my arms and left with Edmund. I also gave the signal for my servant girl to leave, she did so obediently.

Kol and I both got up; I moved towards a small brunette girl who started to panic the moment she caught a glimpse of my fangs. Kol moved towards the blonde, Kol took his time pleasuring her before tearing into her flesh. I however, was not in the mood for any of that and I just bit down into her neck, draining her dry.

When I fed on males (and occasionally females) I liked to have a bit of a play with them but today I just wanted my blood and nothing else. Kol dropped the blondes body onto the floor next to the brunettes, 'You have an intriguing way of feeding Kol.' I commented, making him smirk.

'Oh Erzsebet, I doubt you're any different.' He said giving me a look. I laughed and nodded, 'what use being a vampire if not relishing in the pleasures of it!' he exclaimed.

'And who taught you that?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Sage,' he replied, 'A girl from my village that my brother turned, she taught me how to have fun!'

I laughed and sat back down at the table, 'I can trust you that you won't tell the others that I'm alive,' I told him, 'I can't risk that information falling into Mikael's hand; he would come after Henrii and me.'

Kol nodded, 'of course, no one will know.'

**Hope you enjoyed! next chapter will be uploaded asap :)**

** FYI When i was writing i pictured Edmund as Riker Lynch!**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: Pictures of You- The Last Goodbye**


	22. Three way Hybrid

**Hey Muffincakes! THE SEMESTER IS OVER! # WEEKS HOLIDAYS AND THAT MEANS I CAN WRITE ALOT MORE :D anyway hope you enjoy**

**xoxo Ruby**

'Why are you even here, I mean why did you knock on my door when you didn't know I lived here?' I asked curious.

Kol went red in the face, 'well, um I needed somewhere to stay and just by chance I was going to compel the owner of this house to give it to me.' He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows in amusement. 'Oh come on! How did you get the house?' he cried. I laughed knowing he was right.

'We you can stay here anyways!' I said; I enjoyed having him back in my life. Kol decided to write to Elijah to tell him where he was staying, I wrote a letter addressed to Bethany Lourdes, I told her to stay away from here for a little bit longer. She didn't want to see him, she was furious with him and Rebekah and had no wish to see either of them. I sent my clerk to deliver the two letters and then Kol and I left to find Edmund and Henrii.

* * *

Kol stayed with us for the next two months; the first blossom of spring bloomed in early March. Everything seemed peaceful and perfect until rumors reached London of vicious murders of people and demons.

I suggested we leave and move to France, Henrii and Edmund agreed. Kol planned to move to Italy to be with Klaus, Rebekah and the others. I didn't want Kol to leave but Bathilde was eager to come back to us and I was missing her terribly. I took a little convincing with Henrii because his wife Margaret was pregnant with their second child and he wanted to wait until she'd given birth; but as the murders moved closer he was more willing to leave London.

Henrii didn't love Margaret but he respected her. Most husbands of arranged marriages didn't love their wives because most of the time they were forced to marry someone they didn't know or care about. Henrii grew to care for Margaret after they birth of Richard but he never grew to love her.

* * *

The day dawned that Kol would leave us to go to Italy and Bathilde would come back to us. 'Take care, Kol,' I whispered to him as he mounted his horse, 'stay away from Mikael and DON'T tell anyone that Henrii and I are alive!'

Kol chucked, 'I will and I promise not to tell anyone!' he swore. Kol opened a pocket and revealed a small piece of parchment. 'Here, Rebekah sent me the name of the Castile they're staying at, write to me; but say it's from 'Elizabeth' just in case it falls into Rebekah's hands; she has a tendency to be snoopy.' He said and passed me the parchment.

On the small piece of ripped parchment was small neat writing of Rebekah.

_Palazzo del sangue originale_

I couldn't read Italian but I would sent my clerk to deliver any messages.

'Thank you, I will write soon!' I thanked him. Kol gave me a nod and bolted off on his horse. I sighed sadly, I would miss him terribly and now that he's gone I feel scared and vulnerable, he was stronger than me and with a new threat creeping up from the south I needed help more than ever.

* * *

'Missed me?' I heard a familiar voice, my lips curled up to a smile when Bathilde through her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

'More than ever!' I laughed into her neck. I was sad that Kol was gone but relief flooded through me when I saw Bathilde. We headed inside but we were too late. Henrii and Edmund were already carrying out our stuff and putting it into a carriage.

'Where are we going?' Bathilde asked; I already told her we had to leave but I never told her where we were actually heading.

'Paris.' I replied, 'we're heading to Dover, then we'll catch a ship over to France.' We hopped into the carriage and Henrii gave the signal for the horses to start the long journey to the coast of England.

* * *

The journey was long and painful; Margaret fell asleep almost as soon as we left London. Bathilde and Henrii also fell asleep when the sun set over the horizon. I sat there alone, quietly with Edmund; he sat with his elbow resting on the window sill, gazing at the moonlit trees of the forest. He looked so innocent as I wondered what was going through his head. He seemed transfixed by the woods, it made me curious.

'You're staring!' he said plainly and gave me a look.

I scoffed and changed the subject, 'You were also staring!' I accused him.

'But you were staring AT me. I was staring out the window into the woods.' He stated, raising his eyebrows.

'I WAS staring at you because you were staring like an idiot at the forest!' I set my facts clear.

'I wasn't staring at the forest,' he said like a spoiled child, 'the forest just happened to be where my eyes rested.' I gave him a confused look, 'I was….. listening!' he said in a calmer voice.

'Listening to what?' I asked, my confused look not faltering.

'The wind.' He said plainly. I couldn't hear the wind, as much as I tried to hear it I could only hear the sound of a creek that ran nearby. 'I like listening to the wind, it's calming.' Edmund said, resting his head against the window sill. 'My grandmother used to say that I was a 'Puer Elementi, but she was a crazy old bat and no one believed her.'

'What's an 'Puer Elementi?' I asked, curious.

'It's Latin for 'Child of an Element'. Grandmother said that some humans and witches were bound from birth to one of the four elements. Witches and humans that are children of elements are usually outcast by normal witches. Puer Elementi's don't belong to the Spirits, they belong to an element, and for that witches hate them.' He said.

'How do normal witches know if a person is a Puer Elemanti?' I asked him.

'It's easy to identify a human one. They are a fascinated by that element and use it as a soothing mechanism; they can also be healed by that particular element.' he answered.

'And how do you identify a witch Puer Elementi? I asked worried, I had been healed by the water and I fit all of those symptoms.

'Well they're even easier to identify, I've seen one myself. Before they became witches they had the human symptoms but as a witch they become powerful; they don't need Grimores because they can do anything if they tried, I've even heard that one even brought a loved one back from the dead.' he said, 'but like I said, grandmother was an old ding bat, I could never be one.'

But I could have been one. I have always loved the water; I would disobey my father and leave the village just to be near a river or stream. I found being in the water calming, every bone in my body relaxed when I was in the water.

It explained why Esther looked so shocked that I was able to cause someone pain without even knowing the simplest of spells; I could do anything if I tried.

'Erzsebet, you alright?' Edmund asked, noticing my discomfort and worry.

'Edmund, I was one!' I said, looking him deep in the eyes.

'Are you sure? I mean, I know you were a witch, but are you sure you were one of them?' he asked.

'Everything fits, Edmund. As a human I always loved the water, but when I became a witch, I could do even the hardest of spells without a grimore or practice. It shocked even one of the wisest of witches.' I told him.

Edmund raised his eyebrows, shocked, then he let out a sigh, 'it's a shame you're not a witch now!' he cried, 'WAIT! Why aren't you a witch anymore?' he asked.

I sighed, 'You can't be a witch and a vampire, the Spirits won't allow a single person to have that much power.' I said sadly.

A goofy grin spread across Edmunds face, 'Erzsebet, you could still be a witch if you wanted too, the Spirits have no control over the Puer Elementi's.'

And then I realized he was right. He said before that the Spirits didn't control the children of the elements; therefore the Spirits had no control over me. I could regain my witch abilities; I could become a Vampire, a Werewolf and a Witch.

**See where i'm heading with this?! lol if you don't keep reading anyways, it will make sence eventually! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! keep reading and leave reviews! LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHO YOU THINK ERZSEBET SHOULD END UP WITH, WHETHER IT BE AN OC OR A CHARACTER WHO IS ALREADY IN THE SHOW!**

**xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: Demons- Imagine Dragons**


	23. Danger found us

**I am sosososososososo sorry for not updating sooner! I've sort of become hooked on another TV show, The White Queen! (its fantasic!)**

**anyway I hope you like this chapter! xoxo Ruby**

Everything was clear now; it made so much sense it wasn't even funny! I thought of what happened two years ago when I was human and then I realized that there was another, a human that also seemed to be a Puer Elementi; and she was peacefully sleeping across from me, Bathilde.

Bathilde was burned by the touch of water and healed by fire. She would have to be a human one, 'Edmund?' I said and he turned round to face me, 'You said that witch Puer Elementi's could do anything if they tried; what about human ones, could they become a witch, you know, if they tried?' I asked.

Edmund thought to himself for a moment, 'I don't know,' he mumbled,' but it's worth a shot! But wait, why do you ask?'

I nodded towards Bathilde who slept peacefully on Henrii's shoulder. Edmund gazed at me with wide eyes, 'Fire.' I told him. He then placed his elbow back on the window sill and continued listening to the wind. As he drifted off into a peaceful innocent sleep, a dreaded fear crept into my gut, Mikael.

He was the menace that constantly plagued my mind and soul. Even though I had a weapon that could kill him, Mikael was stronger than I was and if he was to get hold of it, he would kill me and Bathilde, he would kill Kol, Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah and I couldn't let that happen.

* * *

My worries drifted to Henrii, Edmund, Margaret and her unborn child; Bathilde and I are immortal and have the strength to defend ourselves but they were perfectly human and could be kill like the snap of a twig. I could lose Henrii, he was the only link I had left to my childhood, I had already lost Caius and Father and Nik was being chased by Mikael, I couldn't lose him. Edmund, he slept so peacefully, he may be and ass hole but he was innocent and could not die at the hands of a vampire.

Kol had taught me how to create other vampires, to me it was a source of protection, and if they died I wouldn't lose them. I bit hard into my wrist, it pierced with pain but I learnt to ignore it; I put my bleeding wrist to Henrii's mouth, opening it slightly to let the blood ooze in, then I place my wrist to Edmunds mouth, letting the blood flow in. I didn't give Margaret my blood, although I considered it, if she died she would be stuck pregnant for the rest of her life and that would be a very long time.

I realized I was being just as pathetic as Esther had been, I was being so worrisome about losing the people I loved that I would rather them be monsters then see them dead. And at that moment my thoughts on Esther changed completely, I now understood why she risked everything to make sure that the ones she loved were safe, why she couldn't watch someone die and not do anything to stop another from being killed. At that moment I realized that Esther and I carried more in common than I once thought.

* * *

I didn't sleep that night, I sat, holding baby Richard for comfort, watching over them. The beginning of the horizon started to turn pink as we arrived in Dover. I nudged the others as the carriage stopped at the port.

The ship we were taking waited peacefully off the coast; it was a larger and more elegant than the one we used arriving in England, my heart came to my throat when I saw the Gold letters glistening on the front of the ship. The name of the ship shun in the sunrise:

_Michaelis_

I didn't know Latin but I would stupid to ignore that the name of the ship translated into Mikael. I tried throwing the worry too the back of my mind, telling myself it was only a fluke but there was something telling me it wasn't. In my worry I pulled my white oak spear from the trunk.

'Are you serious?' Henrii asked and rolled his eyes, 'you want to carry that bloody thing on board?'

I shot him a glare and made my way aboard. My body trembled as the ship raised its anchors and began the six hour voyage to the coast. Bathilde's dislike of the water led her to retreat swiftly into a room; I too locked myself into my private room while Henrii, Edmund and Margaret walked around the deck with baby Richard.

I did a quick scan of the room; it was filled with our luggage. I put my spear to the side and collapsed on the bed. I was so tired after having no sleep from the previous night, but as much as I tried I couldn't shut my eyes. I tossed and turned until something in the corner caught my eye, the small brown satchel that Henrii had taken from our house. I'd never actually taken the time to see what Henrii took from our house, mainly because Henrii never actually opened it after we left.

I laid the satchel down on the bed and opened it. The majority of the contents were drawings of fathers, but there was also mother's wedding ring, Caius's dagger and two of father's rings. They both were identical silver bands with a blue Lapis Lazuli in the center. The last object was a smoky white rock: a moonstone! This must be the stone that Esther bound Klaus's werewolf side too. How did Henrii get it, did he steal it? Or did Esther give it to him.

I turned to inspect the drawings, most of them were of our old forest and the rivers and countless waterfalls in our area. One particular image caught my eye. It wasn't one of father's drawings, this was one of Grandfathers, he was the sort of man who loved magical things and would have been proud to see me as a witch. Unfortunately he was murdered by a fellow werewolf; his love for supernatural creatures came and bit him on the ass. Grandfather showed me this drawing when I was fifteen; he said it was of a powerful warlock that lived a thousand years ago. I inspected the warlock closely; his face was handsome with kind yet complex features. Down the bottom of the page was the Warlock's unusual name: Silas.

* * *

A light tap on the door awoke me from my thoughts. I quickly put the drawings and objects back into the satchel, 'Who is it?' I called as I put my hand to the door about to open it.

'You have a message madam.' Said the voice. I quickly realized my mistake as I opened the door: I knew that voice. The moment his face came into view I tried to slam the door but I was grabbed into a chokehold. I was right to worry, Mikael's face glared into mine, 'hello little She- Wolf.' He said nastily.

I panicked as I couldn't scream for Bathilde for help; if Mikael ever caught Nik and the others there would be no doubt that he would tell them. 'HENRII!' I screamed; thank God that he had my blood in his system. Henrii appeared within seconds, Edmund at his sides. Fear wrecked his face as he saw the face of his father and brothers killer, Edmund just looked confused.

Henrii quickly grabbed my spear and aimed for Mikael, I fell to the floor with a thud and Mikael flashed off with Henrii and Edmund. I flashed out to find them but to my horror I ran out to find Mikael throwing them overboard.

The high pitched scream of Margaret sent Mikael into a frenzy. He snapped her neck in a single blow. My hands had to stop to scream that would have come out if they weren't there to stop it. Mikael had again taken another member of my family. He had killed Caius, Father, me and now Margaret and my future niece or nephew.

Fear flooded through me as Henrii couldn't swim. I looked overboard to see Edmund supporting Henrii, Edmund was barely above the surface, I would need to help them quickly if they could only stay afloat for so long. Before I could jump off the boat to help them I was pinned to a wall by Mikael, 'They're grieving for you, you selfish bitch!' he hissed in my ear, 'I've been watching them, waiting to attack, HE is grieving!' THAT hit a nerve. I tried to escape but he slammed me against the wall harder, causing a hole to break through. 'Why aren't you going to them, are you hiding something?' he snarled. He was right, I was hiding something: Bathilde.

'I don't know where they are.' I lied. I wasn't going to risk her life, he didn't know she was alive and I wanted to keep it that way.

'Such a shame,' he said sadistically, 'for they will never know where you are now; at the bottom of the ocean!' I once again tried to force my way out of his death grip. I made a run for the side of the ship but he grabbed my foot, held me down and tore a piece of wood for the deck of the ship. With the sharp piece of wood aimed at my heart, I closed my eyes and hoped. I hoped and prayed that they were still alive; my tears fell to the deck in worry for the two boys I knew as my brothers who could be dead at this very moment. I prayed that they wouldn't drown and that something would save them. That the water would save them.

To my shock and relief; the water DID save them. A huge wave of water rushed onto the deck with the two unconscious bodies of Henrii and Edmund. The water seemed to retreat and climb back over the side of the ship leaving their bodies lying there. A loud snap caused Mikael to loosen his grip completely. I flashed away from him to see Bathilde holding his head in her hands after just snapping his neck.

She threw him overboard and flashed over to the boys, I stood at the side of the ship, watching my enemy floating in the channel, and I closed my eyes and wished he was far away.

The water had saved them, just moments after I had hoped it would , then I remembered what Edmund had told me, Puer Elementi's could do anything they wanted; maybe the water didn't save them on accident, maybe I saved them. I WANTED the water to save them and it did.

To test my theory I wanted the water to carry Mikael away, far from the ship. All happiness returned to my body as I opened my eyes to see him floating away.

I turned my head to see that Bathilde had been watching the entire time, 'Well,' she said, 'you have to teach me how to do that!'

We flashed over to Edmund and Henrii's bodies, 'We have to move them inside, they'll be freezing!' I said and lifted Edmund's freezing body.

'Erzsebet,' Bathilde said sorrowfully, 'they don't have a pulse.' She waited for me to start crying but it never came.

'I fed them my blood, they'll wake up and be one of us.' I told her. Bathilde looked confused.

'What?' she asked.

'Kol told me that to create a new vampire, a person has to die with the blood of another vampire's blood in their system. Last night, out of fear, I fed them my blood.' I said. The moment Bathilde picked Henrii's body off the ground he let out a loud gasp of air.

**The next chapter will be based almost 500 years after this chapter so jus remember that! Next chapter will be upload soon! ****xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: Together- The xx (from the Great Gatsby)**


	24. New girls and Old lovers

**I'M SO SORRY MUFFIN CAKES FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I FEEL LIKE I'M A FAIL TO THE WORLD! i've been sick the ENTIRE three weeks i've had off from school and now i've only got 4 more days left! anyway hope you enjoy! LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

Year: 1492

500 years. So long, yet it felt like a couple of years. Edmund and Henrii completed their transitions and quickly adjusted to being vampires. Fearing the worst for little Richard Gilbert, he was adopted by a wealthy family for safe keeping; Henrii always watched over the growing Gilbert family and made sure they were safe from harm.

I taught Bathilde to become a witch; she and I have been developing new things that normal witches say are impossible. Edmund's Grandmother was right about Edmund as well for he too, shared the ability to use witchcraft. Over the years we turned human and witch Puer Elementi's into vampires and teaching them to use witchcraft like we did.

Kol and I kept in touch, he would come to visit me every few years, and each time Bathilde would slip into the shadows. We spent most of our lives travelling Europe, building lavish palaces and castles as we went. But the Wars of Roses brought the excitement back into England so we moved back there. This time we compelled the entire royal court in 1465 to not notice our aging so we could stay there longer.

The winter of 1492 rolled around and I was by myself in Dover. Kol had warned me that it was Klaus's birthday and he was having it in London this year so I would use it as an excuse to see Kol again. I needed to hitch a ride into London so I looked around for carriages heading in that direction.

'Where is carriage heading?' I asked the driver.

'London, my lady.' Perfect.

He signaled towards a rich looking lady wearing green, 'Over here, Lady Katerina!' he shouted.

She hurried over here and placed her luggage inside, 'who's this?' she asked the driver looking at me. Tatia! It looked just like her; I just stared at her in awestruck. This must be the doppelganger!

'My name is Lady Elizabeth Gilbert, and I will be accompanying you on your journey!' I compelled her, a small smile creeping on my lips. She gave me a friendly nod and entered the carriage.

* * *

She may have looked like Tatia but she was far from the bitch that Tatia was. Katerina Petrova was enjoyable; she was one of the nicest people I'd ever met. I noticed straight away that she was one of us to, she was a Peur Elementi; I could see it as she viewed at the trees as if they were more beautiful than life itself. 'So why are you heading to London?' I asked.

'I'm being sent to London in disgrace: I had a child out of wedlock and father sent me away, my dishonor was not tolerated.' She said. Maybe she was more like Tatia then I once thought! 'I was also invited to a birthday party of a wealthy lord.' She continued.

I laughed, 'you haven't even arrived yet and you're already famous! Anyway, who is this wealthy lord? I asked.

'The Lord Niklaus, it's a strange name isn't it.' He must know she's alive too, it was such a shame to see a wonderful person destined to have an awful fate. I still had the moonstone but I planned to give it to Kol so he could give it to Klaus but now I wasn't so sure.

'Yes, very strange indeed!'

* * *

We arrived at court and I bid Katerina goodbye but I knew this wasn't the last I'd seen of her. I was dying to see Henrii but I had to visit Kol first.

I tapped on his door, 'Kol, its Elizabeth, let me in!' Kol opened the door immediately and pulled me into a hug.

'Did you bring what I asked?' he asked sternly.

'I did, but I must discus something else with you. On the way to London, I met the doppelganger!' I told him.

Kol choked on the wine he was sipping, 'Katerina,' he said, Kol must have heard from Klaus about her, 'What she like?' he asked.

I let out a deep sigh; 'Katerina is the polar opposite of Tatia. She really nice, I don't want her to die, she's like me!' I told him, giving him a pleading look.

Kol smirked and raised his eyebrows, 'Erzsie!' he whispered using his nickname for me, 'we have to kill this one, Nik needs her for the sacrifice, and when did you become a Mary-sue softy over one of her descendants?' I glared at him; I was no softy, I was perfectly capable of inflicting pain and I was perfectly capable of not caring about it.

'And just because she one of your kind doesn't give her the right to live, just because.' He continued.

'KOL!' I cut him off, the anger rising in my chest, 'she had a child, if this one is spared there will be another! Klaus can live like everyone else for a little longer!'

Kol let out a loud painful sigh, 'if you give me the moonstone, I won't stop you from trying to save her!' he said and smirked.

I squealed like a little girl and handed him the white stone. Katerina would be a good friend for Bathilde and I, although it might take some time for Bathilde to become friends with the face she grew up hating.

'Are you going to be at Nik's birthday party?' Kol asked, giving me a sly smile. The same smile crept over my face; in 500 years Klaus hadn't seen me once and Mikael had never gotten close enough to him to spill that I was alive.

'Oh I'll be there, it just depends if you see me or not!' I told him.

The grin on his face widened, 'well, I'll keep my eye out for you.'

* * *

Later that afternoon I returned to my rooms. Bathilde looked up at me as I entered, 'any news?' she asked and put down the book she was reading.

'I want to spare the doppelgangers life.' I told her; Bathilde's ears pricked up and she let out a large sigh.

'And why does the girl we've been looking for, for 200 years suddenly deserve to live!' she exclaimed sarcastically.

'She's one of us.' I said.

Bathilde gave me a sympathetic look, 'You said yourself that we needed to give her to Klaus to be killed, and just because she's one of us doesn't mean that she can live!'

'Bathilde! She had a child, in a few hundred years there will be another one!' I hushed her.

Bathilde scoffed, 'sounds like another version of Tatia if you ask me.'

I laughed scornfully, 'You and Kol are more alike than I once thought! And she's nothing like Tatia, complete opposite actually.' I said, 'Kol said he would do nothing to help me spare her but he also said he wouldn't stop me from saving her!'

Bathilde let out a sigh, 'I'm not helping you either.' she whispered, 'on other hands, did you give Kol the moonstone?'

I nodded, 'yeah, at least Klaus has something now!' I looked at her and asked, 'is there any other vampires coming to the birthday party?'

'Remember that nut bag Mary?' she asked, I nodded, 'well someone she turned is coming, I think her name is Rose or something.'

'Thanks!' I yelled as I made a run for the door.

'Hey where are you going?' Bathilde yelled after me.

'To find Rose!' I replied.

* * *

It didn't take long to find her; she was in a corridor bickering with a lanky, dark haired man, 'Trevor you fool, don't tell me you're in love with her, she is to be killed in less than a month!' she snapped. I stopped dead, I needed someone to keep Katerina alive, if Trevor was already in love with her maybe he was a better target. I would compel him to put his life on the line to make sure she would live and that she wouldn't be captured by Klaus.

'Excuse me, are you Rose?' I asked her although I knew the answer.

'Yes.' She snapped.

'Good, now go away and forget you ever saw me.' I forced. She did so obediently and walked away leaving Trevor gob-smacked.

'Wait! You can't compel her, she's a vampi.' He started.

I cut him off, 'I'm pretty sure I CAN compel her because I JUST DID!' I looked him dead in the eye, 'ok, you're going to do something for me. I want you to fall even harder in love with Katerina than you already are and I want you to make sure she lives, if Klaus somehow captures her then I want you to turn her. Do you understand?'

'I WILL make sure that she stays alive, and if Klaus captures her I will turn her.' Trevor repeats obediently.

Knowing my compulsion works I said, 'and another thing; forget my face, just remember that I'm Lady Elizabeth Gilbert.'

* * *

I flashed off back to my room. The sun was beginning to set as I entered. It would be night soon and the birthday party would commence as soon as the moon was up.

Henrii and Edmund were lounging on my bed talking about some jousting tournament coming up. 'Can I help you?' I snapped and their heads shot up in sink.

'Bathilde told us what happened. You really want to save the doppelganger, I mean you worked so hard to convince me to let you give the moonstone to Kol, it would be a waste!' Henrii exclaimed.

'It would also be waste to see a life like Katerina's go to waste.' I said as I collapsed onto the bed next to them.

'So she not like the last one, a Whore?' He asked and gave a small chuckle.

'She had a child out of wedlock so yes she is a whore, but she's so different from Tatia. Tatia was a bitch but Katerina's nothing like that, she is very nice, almost the opposite of Tatia!' I told him, 'AND she's like Edmund, Bathilde and I!'

He laughed, 'of course you want to save her!' he said sarcastically.

'I've got someone making sure she stays safe, human or vampire!' I said.

'Will this Katerina be at Klaus's party tonight? I'm keen on meeting her, I never had the honor of meeting the first doppelganger?' Edmund asked with a small smile.

'Why are you so keen on meeting her Edmund?' I asked although I knew the answer.

'Petrova ladies, always had the allure!' he grinned. Of course!

* * *

Bathilde thought it risky that Henrii and I attended parties and feasts that Klaus and Elijah also go to but I told her not to fret because everybody in the court knew us as Lord and Lady Gilbert so all we had to do was make sure that we never made eye contact with either of them.

I made the boys leave so I could change my dress into something more appropriate for a court party. I took off the light green dress that I was wearing and put on a dark blue shiny dress with large sleeves. I loved wearing blue, it was the colour of water, I felt at home there.

I put on the matching blue French hood and let a few small black curls fall loose. I liked the fashionable French hoods a lot better than the large, roof looking English gable hoods. I chose a string of pearls to place on my neck; it collaborated nicely with my daylight necklace.

'I still don't think you should be going.' Bathilde said as Edmund, Henrii and I were leaving for the party.

'Oh Beth!' Henrii exclaimed, 'Just because we've been in hiding from some of the people attending this party for 500 years, doesn't mean we have to miss out on the fun!'

Bathilde just laughed, 'ok then, go and have fun but just remember that I'm sitting here all alone!' she cried.

'Well that's your own fault; you can come if you like.' Henrii said. She shook her head and went back inside. Bathilde never usually came to feasts or parties; she was the more of the quiet type that usually avoid other life forms.

We flashed to the main hall where the party was being held; Henrii was eager to get inside but I put my hand across to stop him, 'Remember,' I started, 'only call me Elizabeth, you never know who could be listening; and remember STAY HIDEN, Elijah and Klaus know your face too.'

Henrii rolled his eyes, 'I know ELIZ-A-BETH!' he mocked me, 'we go over this every time!'

'Yes Henrii, and we will continue to go over it every time! I still don't trust you Henrii!' I sighed.

'You sound like mother.' Henrii laughed.

'Which one?' I asked but he just laughed.

I left my brother and Edmund, paid my respects to the King and his Queen, Elizabeth and quickly found Kol. Well actually he found me; after greeting the king's mother I turned into who I thought was Elijah. A gasp slipped through my lips and Kol laughed. 'What? I thought you were Elijah!' I said, relaxed.

He steered me away from the nearest crowd of people, a smirk crossed his face as soon as we were alone. 'Come to see the show?' he whispered, delightfully in my ear.

'What show? I asked, my lips curling up into a smile to match his. Kol turned me to face three figures at the other end of the hall. 'Oh, dear lord.' I sighed as I saw Katerina talking to Elijah and Klaus. The way Elijah looked at her was the way every girl wanted to be looked like, like the way he used to look at Tatia.

'I know, I know.' Kol sighed, 'Do you think he's head over heels for her because she looks like Tatia?' Kol asked me seriously.

A long draining sigh came out of my mouth, 'Oh Kol, I hope he soon realizes that she's nothing like Tatia!'

Kol scoffed, 'I hope he realizes his priorities lay elsewhere. He need to know that she will die to break the curse and that he will need to help kill her, Elijah has no time for love.' Kol snapped, with a harsh tone.

I gave him a look and raised my eyebrows, 'Why do you have a problem with love?' I asked, quietly.

He looked down at me with a scowl that could match his fathers, 'Love makes us weak, I mean, Rebekah's love for that Alexander guy a few hundred years back almost got all of us killed, and look at what it's doing to Elijah!' he exclaimed.

'I don't believe that. Kol, love is what defines us as a person; it's what makes us human.' I whispered.

'But we're not human, Elizabeth.'

'I know Kol, but its ok to hold on to some human qualities. And don't deny the fact that you still love your family!' I said and gave him a cheeky grin.

'You know I love my family, you are my family you would know!' he said sluggishly, 'but I'm talking about the other love; THAT love makes us weak!' he continued.

'I've never loved a man so I can't tell you what I truly feel about the matter, but I believe that love is a weakness but it is also something that makes us stronger.' I looked him dead in the eye. 'Have you ever loved anyone, as a human or a vampire?' I asked.

'One person.' Is all he said, I would be a fool to not know who this "one person" was.

'Now Kol,' I said playfully, 'would this certain "one person" have black eyes and white/blonde hair?'

Kol didn't say anything as sadness hollowed his young face, his head fell back slowly against the wall he was leaning on. 'Yes. She was the only one, I just never knew how to tell her. And now she's dead.' he sighed and a small tear slipped from the corner of his eye onto his red shirt.

'Oh Kol!' I cried and pulled him into a hug. As our bodies clung close I could feel him fighting sobs deep down in his chest. I opened my eyes to see, around the corner, a small head listening to our convocation, Bathilde's porcelain face looked shadowed and emotionless apart from the small tear that fell onto her white cheek, causing a small burn to appear then heal over.

'You need to leave!' Kol whispered in alarm, 'Elijah's coming!' I slipped out of his grasp and walked off as fast as I could, throwing him an apologetic glance as I went. Bathilde had gone by the time I had turned the corner, hidden most likely. I stopped to listen to what Elijah had to say to Kol, to make sure he hadn't seen me.

_'Who was that?'_ Elijah asked.

_'No one of importance!'_ Kol replied casually.

_'Another one of your whores, I suppose!'_ Elijah sighed. Awkward!

_'speak for yourself mate, how's the new doppelganger?'_ Kol mocked his brother, _'Katerina like the other one, the bitch?_'

_'Katerina is nothing like Tatia, in heart and in soul.'_ Elijah snapped.

_'OK,'_ Kol laughed, _'let's look past the fact that you're only saying that because she looks exactly like the old one!'_ I couldn't hear what Elijah had to say about that because he and Kol had started walking away, I turned to follow them but I found myself face to face with the one person I had been avoiding for 500 years.

**Hope you enjoyed that, next chapter will be posted ASAP! (i can't promise that though because school starts soon! :( ) xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: I Didn't mean it- The Belle Brigade**

** 100$ Bill- Jay Z**

**OMG SHE USED 2 SONGS!**


	25. Hanging Kats

**Hey little muffin princesses! So sorry about the delay, I hate school so much! I'm so glad to FINALLY be uploading this chapter! I hope you enjoy xoxo Ruby**

Klaus gasped and stared at me in awestruck, I stared back at him with the same expression. Act like a doppelganger! I told myself. I would have too, it would be the only way.

'Erz-Erzsebet!' he stammered.

'I'm sorry My Lord, I'm Lady Elizabeth Gilbert.' I said in such a sweet voice it would ice queens melt. I opened my blue eyes wide like a child to look as innocent as possible.

'I'm sorry malady, you just remind me of someone.' He mumbled and stormed off in a hurry. I let out a large breath of relief, which was to close for comfort.

'Elizabeth!' Henrii said in alarm, 'what happened?' he asked noticing my twisted face.

'He saw me!' I choked, 'but I acted as if I was a doppelganger; we need to leave!'

Shock spread like a wave over his young face, 'And you thought I was the careless one,' he laughed, 'I'll go get Edmund, you head back to our rooms!'

* * *

I flashed back to the dark room that Bathilde and I shared; all the candles were out and she sat there, the moonlight showing where the tears had burned her porcelain cheeks. Her body tried to heal the wounds but her tears fell so fast that new burns appeared to replays the old.

The regret must have stabbed her like a dagger after she heard that convocation between Kol and me. I threw sympathetic glances at her from where I slouched against the doorframe, 'You wanna talk about it?' I asked. More tears fell as she shook her head violently; I walked over and placed my arm around her sobbing shoulders. I snugged her head into my stomach so the tears fell onto my dress.

Henrii and Edmund burst into the room in a state of panic, 'we have to leave, Klaus saw Erzsebet, this is danger.' He stopped dead short, 'What's wrong with Beth?' he asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but Bathilde snapped, 'nothing, I'm fine!'

'You don't look fine!'

'I said I'm fine Henrii!'

Henrii started up again, 'anyways, we need to leave, to Scotland maybe?' he suggested, 'we haven't been there in a while?'

My head flicked up, 'I'm not leaving without a vampire doppelganger at my disposal!' I told him.

Edmund chuckled and Henrii let out a draining sigh, 'Erzsebet, even though Klaus was stupid enough to believe you were another version of yourself, he still might be suspicious and come looking for you!'

'I'm NOT leaving without Katerina!' I forced.

'Ok then, get yourself found out, I'm leaving!' Henrii said.

* * *

Bathilde, Edmund and Henrii left London almost immediately; I was stubborn so I stayed for Katerina, I wasn't leaving without her. I didn't have to wait long, Klaus pretended to court Katerina to keep her close but as soon as she found out that he was planning to kill her, she ran. And I ran after her.

Using Trevor paid off, he told Katerina to go to Rose's house and lead Elijah and Klaus away from her. That girl ran, she ran until morning, until she reached rose's house. An old lady opened the door and denied letting her in but as soon as Katerina mentioned that Trevor had sent her, Rose let her come in.

When she went inside the house, I hid behind a tree and listened to their convocation. Panic struck me as I realized that rose wasn't happy about having the doppelganger and wanted to return her to Klaus.

I peered through the window just as Katerina dug a dagger into her stomach. I wasn't that deep but it was enough to be fatal; blood consumed my senses and I could feel the black veins appear and the whites of my eyes burn as they turned a blood red.

Over the years I had learned to ignore the thirst and only feed when necessary, so I shoved the thought of blood to the back of my mind and focused on what happened. Rose smelt the blood and rushed back in.

'What happened?' she snapped.

'I tripped in the woods.' Katerina lied.

'Lies!' Rose snarled, 'I would've smelt the blood earlier!' Then Rose bit hard into her wrist. 'Klaus needs an alive doppelganger!'

'No No No, I don't want to go back to Klaus, I wante…' but she couldn't finish because Rose shoved her bloody wrist into Katerina's mouth. She removed it harshly and left the room to answer the door, leaving Katerina dumbstruck and shaking, touching the blood dribbling from her white mouth.

I would've gone right in there and snapped he neck right there and then but she had the same idea as me. The girl was smart; she grabbed a long length of rope, tied it to the roof and hung herself. Katerina knew that Klaus needed a human doppelganger and not a vampire one.

The door slammed open and Rose barged in, Trevor sulking behind her. She rounded on him in horror, 'You see, you fool!' she almost yelled, 'She used us to turn her, she never loved you!' Trevor tried to hide the fact the he was heartbroken, but he was failing.

They took her hanging body down and Rose threw the corpse onto the bed; she would reawaken any moment, all we had to do was wait.

* * *

The full moon bleared in the raven black sky and the dark forest rustled in the harsh wind. I looked for the hundredth time at the temporarily dead girl, but this time there a flicker in the tips of her fingers.

Suddenly she let out a huge gasp of air. Rose burst in with a wooded stake, Trevor tearing at the back of her dress trying to stop her. 'What good is she to us now, Trevor!'

Katerina was almost as distressed as Trevor, she bolted behind the old lady that opened the door. Rose came after her, her eyes flickering with the flames of anger, and struck the stake at Katerina. But Rose was too slow, Katerina grabbed the old woman and put her where the stake was aimed. The piece of wood tore through the old woman's flesh, causing blood to leak out of her wrinkly neck.

A silent gasp slipped through Rose's lips as she realized what she'd done. 'You will get the BOTH of us killed!' Rose stammered as Katerina put her lips to the crimson liquid, the black veins breaking out of her eyes, the fangs piercing through her gums for the first time.

'Better you die, then I.'

Then she flashed of into the dark night.

* * *

I chased her until we reached the sea; the beautiful dark black sea of night. She stopped at the edge of the port, her chocolate, curly hair drifting in the moonlit wind. I slowly paced myself towards her, stopping only when I was right next to her. 'I want to go back to my home too, Katerina. I always want to go home when I'm sad.' I whispered softly to her as I saw the tears fall.

She turned to me in shock and despair, 'Lady Elizabeth!' she said alarmed.

I turned my face out at the English Channel, 'I'm hiding from Klaus and now it seems you are too.' I told her, 'come with me! I'll take you to Bulgaria to make amends and say goodbye to your family. If Klaus follows us, we'll keep running, it's what I've been doing for the past 500 years.'

Katerina nodded silently and we boarded a ship to Greece, from there we would run to Bulgaria. When we were in a cabin and I had locked the door I finally told her, 'When we are alone, you can call me Erzsebet. It's my real name, I only use Elizabeth when I'm in public, running from Klaus.'

'Should I come up with a new name too?' she asked, 'seeing as I'm now running too?'

'Yes, yes that would be wise! Keep it similar to your real name though!'

She studied to ceiling as she thought. Her eyes lit up and a small, sexy smirk crept over he face, 'Call me _Katherine_.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please leave reveiws, I read them all. Next chapter will be based in 1864, where Erzsebet meets Stefan (and maybe Damon, I haven't entirly figured out what I'm doing yet) xoxo Ruby**

**Soundtrack: Try- P!nk**


	26. 1864

**Hey little muffin cakes, sorry about the delay, but i just finished a TV show and I don't know what to do with my life anymore! But anyway here is chapter 26**

Year: 1864

I have lived over 870 year but to say that the last 372 years were my favorite would be an exaggeration. Although we are still running and hiding for our safety, it's been a wonderful past few hundred years.

We only returned to England once since that night in 1492. We returned only because Queen Anne Boleyn was standing trial for high treason and Henrii insisted that we go and watch that bitch finally die. But as the sword flung and the queen's head fell from her body, a small, blonde, crying girl caught my eye. And it wasn't just my eye she caught. From below Edmunds blonde fringe, his cool brown eyes watched her.

And they never left her. The girl in the crowd was Jane DeVere, a noblewoman who was friends with the late queen. Edmund had no intention of actually falling in love with her, but soon enough Henrii was making fun for being head over heels with Jane.

Jane DeVere was a hollow lonely figure, desperately trying to find a way to leave her horrid family and leave this horrid country. To her, Edmund was a sort of happiness and sanctuary, but soon she too returned love for Edmund.

After Edmund turned her into a vampire we travelled east to Asia, recklessly turning people as we went. I trained Katerina, or Katherine as she liked to be called, into a Puer Elementi and she became a good friend and a useful asset, she was a master manipulator, able to trick men into doing her dirty work, I guess it's part of the Petrova fire.

Against all odds, Bathilde and Katherine became rather close. Bathilde's hatred of Tatia cooled off towards Katherine after a few months and she, Katherine, Jane and I became the hunted and feared band of witch/vampire hybrids.

Rumors spread of us and particularly of me. Across the globe I was being called 'The Unholy Trinity' the hybrid mix of an Original vampire/werewolf/witch. I asked Kol why Klaus had never sought the rumors out, Kol said it was because Klaus didn't believe the rumors, that he didn't think there was anything more powerful than him.

The 1st of January 1864 rolled around and we were all heading towards the town that now covered the land we used to call our home, Mystic Falls.

* * *

'Out of all places Katherine, Why here?' Henrii asked and raised his eyebrows as the carriage slowed down at the mansion.

'Oh Henrii, we're here so I can torment you with the demons of your past!' Katherine replied sarcastically, 'besides, I'm looking for some fun, why not start at the birth place of the first vampires!'

The carriage pulled to a stop and Katherine prepared to get out, 'Why aren't you just living with us?' I asked her.

'Wait till you meet Mr. Salvatore and you'll find out!' She smirked. A light tap of the door broke her smirk. 'Let me know if there's any news of Klaus!'

The carriage door opened and a servant offered her hand, she took it and left the carriage. I pulled back the curtain a tiny bit and saw a young man come forward and welcome Katherine.

My heart stopped dead.

Silas. It was him, no no no no, it can't be! He died two thousand years ago. My grandfather told me the story of how he turned himself immortal and a jealous witch locked him in a tomb with the cure for immortality. The jealous witch created a place for supernatural people to go after they died, so one day she hoped he would take the cure and joins her there.

'Henrii!' I whispered in alarm.

'What?'

'It's HIM, it's Silas! From Grandfather's drawings!' I hissed.

'No, no it can't be.' But his face froze in horror when he saw the rather good looking man smiling at Katherine.

'But that's Stefan Salvatore!' Edmund piped up.

'I don't know, I'll do some research on Silas, you ask Katherine if she notices anything suspicious!' Henrii said. I gave him a solemn nob but this wasn't the end, I was going figure this one out.

'Stefan Salvatore!' I said the now familiar name on my lips. It had been two months and I had gone to hell and back to find research on Silas but nothing! Nobody had anything on the ancient warlock!

'Stefan Salvatore!' I repeated.

Henrii let out a loud grown, 'you're doing it again!'

'What?'

'You think out loud, again. I don't even understand why this is bothering you so much! Just leave it be!' he moaned.

'Henrii, Silas is supposed to be locked up somewhere hidden, but right down the road is someone who looks more like him then Katherine does Tatia! Of course it bothers me! He could be a danger to us!'

'A danger to us!' Henrii laughed, 'how could he be a danger to you? You're the most powerful thing on the planet, you're an Original Vampire, a werewolf and a witch that can do anything! I don't understand how he could hurt us when you're here, if anything you could be the only one to kill him!'

'He may not be able to hurt me Henrii, but he could almost certainly hurt you!' I looked at his once happy, bright, child's face that now looked hollow and pale.

'Is that why we're still hiding?' he asked softer now, 'from Klaus? But I don't want to hide anymore Erzsie; I want to explore the world, without hiding! I want to be with my brother Kol; I don't want to run anymore.'

I placed my thin, pale hand on his cheek and he placed his equally pale hand on mine. I nodded, 'yes, that's why we're still hiding, Kol and Klaus have Mikael on their tale! I want to be with my brothers too but being with them would bring Mikael closer to you and I can't have you dead Henrii, we're family, always and forever.'

I meant everything I said to him. Mikael knew I was alive so it wasn't a secret anymore, but Mikael was still after his children, he almost caught Klaus the other year so bringing Henrii closer to Klaus would bring closer to the man that also wants him dead, and I couldn't afford to lose Henrii.

But I made an oath to myself; I would kill Mikael and see Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah again. For Henrii's and my sake.

'Well.' Henrii broke the silence, 'if the Silas/Stefan thing truly bothers you, the why don't you meet Stefan yourself and do some investigating!'

I laughed, 'If Katherine would let me near him, or his brother Damon. And I don't really feel like talking to someone who's mind has been messed with by Katherine, you know she compels them to be head over heels with her and sleeps with them all!'

Henrii chuckled, 'give me a man Katherine hasn't slept with!'

I let out a ringing laugh that I haven't heard since I was human and walked towards the door, 'I do hope you haven't!'

Henrii smiled to the ground and shook his head, 'no,' he whispered, 'she's not my sort of girl.'

At that moment I truly realized how much he'd changed over 864 years. As I recall, Henrii was my kid brother, the loud and annoying boy that got father to let us go to the festival. But now his face was hollow, he'd gotten paler and thinner but not in a good way and his eyes had lost its warmth. He had almost lost all life to him, he was quiet and almost sad looking all the time. It that moment I realized my little kid brother had died alongside my father and brother. I swore to myself that I would kill their murderer and bring my kid brother Henrii back to life.

I took off my ordinary green dress and instead put on a pretty dress of light blue. I tucked my black hair under a silver net and put on a silver necklace that had a large sapphire hanging on the end. I left the house and made my way down the road to the Salvatore manor. It was a large cream house with a huge beautiful garden.

The minute I was in eyesight of someone, a servant came up to me, 'can I help madam?' he asked.

'I'm here to see Miss Katherine.' I told him.

He gestured me inside, 'right this way. May I have your name?'

'Lady Elizabeth Gilbert.'

'Gilbert?' he asked, confused.

'Yes! Gilbert.' I said.

'Lord Jonathan Gilbert lives nearby, are you related?' he said.

I smiled innocently; this Jonathan Gilbert must be a descendent of Henrii's, 'we must be distant cousins!' The servant smiled gently.

'Right this way madam,' he said and gestured me towards the door at the end of a creamy white hall, hung with pictures of medieval nobles and landscapes. He opened the door for me and stood aside to let me in. Katherine sat on a large cushion sofa, looking rather sophisticated, classy and sexy. A handsome man with black hair and blue eyes sat opposite her. He turned around when he heard the door open, a small grim spread over his face.

'Who's this?' he said cheekily to Katherine.

'Elizabeth, this is Damon Salvatore.' She said and through me a wink. I greeted Damon and sat down next to Katherine.

'So what brings you to my family home, Lady Elizabeth?' Damon asked kindly, with a smile.

'I was actually hoping to have word with your brother, Stefan.'

His face fell slightly, and a tang of jealously glistened in his eyes, 'I'm afraid Stefan is out hunting with my father but if I could be any help?' he said, a flicker of excitement in his eyes.

'Damon!' Katherine cut in, 'remember what I told you last night!' his face fell, 'now will you be a gentleman and fetch Elizabeth and I some tea or champagne, or perhaps both!'

He gave her a loving smile and left the room, I waited until the he'd closed the door behind him before I spoke, 'You're compelling them?'

'Damon? No. Stefan on the other hand, yes. He was terrified of me; I wanted him to still love me so I had to.' She sighed.

I chucked, this wasn't the first time Katherine had done something like this, she often liked to make men fall for her, she would then turn them and when she grew tired of them she would kill them. It was a sort game she liked to play.

'Are you feeding them your blood, already?' I asked.

'Yes I compel Stefan too but Damon drinks it willingly! He wants to turn and live with me forever!' she said sarcastically and overdramatically.

At that moment, Damon walked in with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I thanked him as he gave me my glass and he asked, 'my father is hosting a party tomorrow night, I'm sure he'd be ok if I invited you, would you like to come?'

'Absolutely Mr Salvatore, I would be delighted to attend!'

**PLease leave reviews on what you think should happen at this party!**

**Jane DeVere- Freya Mavor**

**Soundtrack: Response- Barcelona, Sexy Silk- Jesse J**


End file.
